His Sister, His Missing Link
by Sofabox12
Summary: Wasuremono.A forgotten girl, who was born in Ame, and lived to Mist. Her brother left her alone when she was 8.No parents or friends.She wanders to Mist Village & finds a home. Though wandering Konoha,she sees a wanted poster. With her face on it.HAITUS
1. Shaken, Stirred, and Ruined

**Me: Hiyah :3. A an old story i found searching through my documents. I thought i'd post it up here. I'm not gunna hab a muse yet. Next chap i will. I don't own the show naruto or any of the chars or plot lines. I do own this fic. Enjoy you guys :D**

His Sister; His Missing Link

Chapter 1

Shaken, Stirred, and Ruined

_I sighed stuffing my belongings in my small bag quietly, trying not to disturb the small slumbering girl figure across from me. The sleeping girl just so happened to be my sister. I held in my breath once she stirred and exhaled quietly once she stopped. I tentively got up and walked to the door turning the knob as slowly as I could so it wouldn't make any sound. Sadly it made a small squeaky sound. _

_I stopped and flung the door open fast and ran out, leaving the sleeping girl there. I rushed out of the house, just leaving my sister there. "Hey Konan, Yahiko." I waved to them as I walked towards them, getting myself wet in the rain. _

_They said their greetings and off we went. To where? We honestly didn't know. "Hey, Nagato?" Konan started. I looked at her and shook my head, flicking water droplets everywhere, "Yah Konan?" _

"_Was it a good idea, to leave your sister there? I mean, since your parents are dead....she'll be alone." Konan said, a pained expression on her face. She always had a strong liking to my sister. It was weird, but I guess I understood, it was two boys if my lil sis wasn't there. _

"_I agree with Konan. She wakes up in the morning, and her brother isn't there. What would she think? What would she do?" Yahiko commented. I nodded, "Well...she's bound to be found by someone, you know? She'll be safer if I'm not there." I shrugged. It was the truth, she always got hurt because of me. So it was better off to just leave her. _

_Konan and Yahiko looked worridly at eachother, and shrugged, "If you say so Nagato." _

??? P.O.V~

I walked through the streets of Konaha with a hood over my head, and a cape over my body. As you can probably notice, it's either I don't like sun, or I'm not fond of people....despite the fact I get along with people so well.

It was the second one, since Konoha was usually busy, no one really noticed outcasts', like me. Outcast? Yah.....outcast. My brother left me when I was just 8, leaving me in Ame to fend for myself. Not only my brother though, my brothers two best friends as well. Konan and Yahiko. They left with him too. I honestly don't know why they just left me in that hell hole of a house.

I frowned as I entered a nearby tea shop, why _did_ aniki ditch me? I sighed, I guess I'll never know. A lady came up to me to take my order. "Just some tea. Oh! And tri-colored dango, please." I asked, she nodded, "Right away ma'am." She smiled sweetly and dashed off into the kitchen to give the order.

I was a ninja. A pretty kickass one. I had my headband around my waist loosely, acting as a belt of some sort. Obviously, being from Ame, means getting a headband from Ame. But, once aniki left, I went onto another village. That village being Mist.

The lady arrived tea on tray along with the dango. I thanked her and blew on the tea, I never fancied hot tea, somehow I liked it cold, as weird as that sounds. I knew cold tea tasted bad, but it always felt right on my tounge. I picked up a stick of dango and bite into one of the chewy confectionary. I smiled, before all the stupid war mama used to make this.

I tapped my fingers rythmatically on the table and left a couple ryo for a tip. Quietly I excited the tea shop, and I walked the streets once again, this time to find an exit, I was bad with memory.

I sighed looking at my complexion, there was never much sun in Mist, just....well fog. Maybe occasionally there would be sun, but yah. My skin was _pale_. I'm not even joking, really pale. Pale white-ish, even. That's how pale I was. I had silver hair, that went down to my mid-back, and blood red eyes, that stood out. My cape slash hood thing, was crimson red with patterns in them that we're a tad darker than the original color. My shirt was white and had a small version of the neck band that the Uchihas wear. The shirt was no sleeves, and I had bandages on one arm, and fish net on the other. The shirt was mid-drift, so it only covered a couple centimetres below my chest, hence I had more bandages covering my torso. My headband, as I say again was loosely around my waist, like a belt. My pants we're black capris that went to my knees, like any other kind of capris, my kunai and shuriken pouch both on my right side. The parts of my legs that we're showing was covered in fishnet. I had black regular ninja shoes.

My name is Wasuremono, meaning forgotten, which is pretty fitting for someone who got ditched by their brother. Though, my friends call me Rey or Mono, since my name was way too long.

I strode through the streets talking to myself in my head, while looking around the village for something interesting. A poster caught my eye. Not any poster though, a _wanted_ poster. I walked up to the post with the poster taped onto it.

_Name: Wasuremono_

I looked oddly at the name, it was my name. I shrugged it off, other people had to have my name too, it's a small world. My eyes scanned the upwards to the picture. Pale skin, red eyes, silver hair. I chuckled to myself, the girl looked a lot like me. I shrugged and began walking again.

.....

It clicked.

Wasuremono, I was wanted. I back tracked to the poster and looked. What was I wanted for!? I didn't do anything wrong!! My heart began to pound as my eyes leafed through the words so I could think about them later. I pulled my hood over my face and bowed my head downwards so no one would see me. I sped across Konoha, trying to get out of the bustling streets of the village.

I dodged people, swerving in and out through crowds of people, I finally reached the village gates and rushed forwards. I kept running after that, just until I was sure no one was around.

I slowed to a stop and slid to my knees. I was wanted. Like as in wanted criminal. Not wanted for some award, not wanted for something nice. I was wanted, for like doing something I didn't do! If I remembered correctly the poster said killing innocent civilians, or something like that. I sighed, "I didn't kill no shit." I muttered under my breath.

I crawled over to a nearby tree, getting my cape-hoodie dirty. I sighed and leaned against the cold, rough bark. I looked at the leaves of the tree above me, which cause my hood to fall back, and I frowned. Who would do put my face and my name onto a wanted poster? I don't even have that many friends! I wonder how many villages had that poster? Did the Mist have it up on posts'? Millions of questions filled my head along with negative thoughts.

I felt a droplette of water on my forehead and blinked. I lowered my head and noticed it was raining. Oh joy. I sighed and curled up in a ball to warm myself up and wrapped my cape around myself.

I sighed, thinking about what happened a couple minutes ago and sighed heavily, "My life officially has been shaken, stirred, and ruined into a sad excuse for an ice-cap."

TBC


	2. Fine, I'll Join

**Me: YAY FER NEW STORY! And now i bring muse. **

**Wasuremono: why is my name SO long?**

**Me: i dunno. Ur name is forgotton in jap. Sooooooo you know it fit the story....**

**Wasuremono:......thanks. **

**Me: NO PROBLEMO! By the wayyy....... 'DeathKat37' HAS THIS STORY ON HIS FAVORITE LISTT!!! :D COOKIES FOH YOH!**

**Wasuremono: -sighs- AN1F doesn't own NARUTO as mostly everyone knows. She owns this fic though. **

**Me: ENJOY!!**

His Sister; His Missing Link

Chapter 2

Fine, I'll Join

Wasuremonos' P.O.V~

I woke up very damp, and _very_ cold. I shivered and got up with the help of the tree. I removed my cape-hoodie and wringed it out. I knew I had bandages around my chest as well as my torso, and my clothes we're wet....

I went behind a cluster of trees and removed my top and did the same as I did with my cape-hoodie. I patted my back pocket wondering if I had any bandages, and I did. I hoped that they wern't wet...

Magically they wern't.

I removed the damp bandaging and replaced them. I threw my cape-hoodie and top over my shoulder and began walking aimlessly on the pathways.

Konans' P.O.V~

They were up EVERYWHERE. I managed to snap a picture of Rey. It was perfect, I felt a little bad, but I knew how bad her life was already. By bringing her here with me and Naga-Pein it just may enlighten her, even if it's just a tiny bit. I placed her picture on a wanted poster and framed her of killing innocent villagers from non-ninja places.

An extra copy of the poster was up my sleeve. I strode at a nice pace over to Peins' office door, my heels clicking at every touch it made with the ground. I faced the door and knocked.

Here goes nothing.

Peins' P.O.V

"Rey-chan is alive?" I question Konan, quite surprised my dearest sister was still alive over the years. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she nodded.

"How are you so sure, though? We havn't heard of her since... forever." I stated. "I saw her face, or atleast a girl that looks extremely like Rey, on a wanted poster."

An eyebrow arched, "Wanted poster?" I inquired. The blue haired girl nodded once again, "A wanted poster. She was wanted because she killed many innocent citizens for no apparent reason." She shrugged.

I nodded, she didn't seem like the killer type.....or maybe she was corrupted by the fact I left her alone, or maybe she was a rouge ninja like the Akatsuki. I picked the third. "Do you have the wanted poster with you?" I ask, she put her hand up her sleeve and pulled out a clean paper.

I scanned over it.

"Konan, get Deidara in here. Now."

Wasuremonos P.O.V~

I fiddled with the string around my wrist, it was red with a grey sythe charm on it. My secret weapon. My lucky slash special charm.

My cape-hoodie, shirt, and pants we're finally dry, I came across Suna. I wore my cape-hoodie, despite the fact it was extremely hot. Sweat trickled down my back, and made my shirt stick to my back, due to the heat.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead on the back of my hand, and trudged through the desert sand. I came across a tea shop and ordered some water.

After my water and just lounging around in front of a fan I found in the shop, I noticed a man wearing a black cloak with red and white clouds on it....

I pulled my hood down further and tried finding a route leading to the exit. Unfortunately he noticed me.... "Hey, un." He grabbed my wrist and flashed me a smile. I looked up just the slightest bit and saw he looked kinda....cute.

A light pink graced my cheeks and I looked straight back down. He let go off my wrist, but I wouldn't move. _I couldn't_.

I knew this wasn't going to be my day.

Peins' P.O.V~

Konan entered without knocking and brought me the duo. Deidara had a sort of smirk on his face, probably thinking I would give him something for completing the mission. Yah, okay. No.

Rey avoided eye contact with me, and looked down the entire time. I didn't blame her, with my piercings and the fact that she was in an evil overlords' base, yah....that's pretty damn scary.

Konan strayed a little to the left of me, and stood there silently. Even now that still creeps me out. I intertwined my hands together over my desk, and made myself look menacing. (_thats really not that hard_)

"Well done, Deidara." I nodded to him, and he grinned, "No problem, hmm." He backed up to the door, "May I, un?" his hand touched the doorknob, longing to leave, to him there was no reason for him to stay any longer.

I nodded, and he left. I looked at the trembling child before me. It hurt me to see her like this. I frowned, "Do you know why your here?" she shook her head.

"I would like you to join the Akatsuki." She looked at me for the first time, her hues full of sadness and betrayal, no more trace of the joyous little girl I remembered years ago...

"Why? I have no special bloodline, or anything! I'm not even that good of a ninja....." she trailed off. "I opened a drawer from my desk, and pulled out the poster, "I supposed you don't have anywhere else to go though, correct." She looked at the poster in horror and hung her head in shame.

"No...."

I frowned, it practically killed me to see her like this, "I will ask again. Will you join Akatsuki? This will be your new home. It's where you belong."

She looked up at me, a glimmer of hope sparkled in her eye for a split second then vanished just as fast as it came. She took a breath.

"Alright. Fine, I'll join."

**Me: AWW SORRY FOH SHORT CHAP!!!! D: Im just like, so lazy right now, and busy with effin report cards coming up.......first term is ALWAYS the worst. Its like tomorrow too! Getting like straight C+ or sumtin. With like a B or A in CW **

**Wasuremono: thats what happens when you spend all your time on the laptop instead of studying.....**

**Me: WHO ARE YOU!? MY DAD!? **

**Wasuremono: XDD **

**Me: anyway, if anyone has any ideas for the next chap, or any ideas in general for this story, if i happen to run out, please just like review or PM me. **** thanks guys .**

**Wasuremono: Bye guys!**


	3. Konan

**Me: HEY HEY HEY!!! ;D**

**Wasuremono: Hi guys **

**Me: sooo, anyway, i would like to thank 'akatsukiwerewolf9', 'BeNiceToAnime', 'charapop', '-HL2fan-Shadow' for either having this story on their favourites or having this story on the story alert!!! YASYAYAYAYAYAY!!! COOKIESSSS~!!! :D**

**Wasuremono: ^-^' Please don't throw the cookies at the scr-**

**Me: -throws cookies at screen- **

**Wasuremono:....... –sigh-**

**Me: Oh Well! :D**

**Wasuremono: AN1F doesn't own NARUTO, or will ever. She wishes dearly though :P She does own this fic, and unfortunately for me, she owns me as well....**

**Me: UNFORTUNATLY!? D:**

**Wasuremono: ENJOY THE FIC!**

His Sister; His Missing Link

Chapter 3

Konan

Wasuremonos' P.O.V~

A saw a faint smirk on the orange haired mans face, "Konan will lead you out." My ears perked up to the name. Kon-chan? Kon-chan, was here?! Out of all the places in the world, she was HERE?! Kon-chan was so nice.....Why would she be in such an organization!

I finger tapped my shoulder and I looked up and saw....an older version on Konan! The corners of my lip twitched upwards. She smiled and patted my head, she turned me around and we walked out.

She closed the door behind her, and the smile was gone. "Rey, follow me." I nodded and trailed behind her, taking in my surroundings at the same time. It was dark, it was scary, and it was cold. I can totally tell I'm gunna like it here. Not.

Konan appeared in front of a baby-blue colored door, and twisted the knob. She moved aside and let me in first. I walked in then she. She smiled wide and embraced me in a hug, "Rey-chan! How are you?" she asked, her childish voice I still remembered, was replaced by a mature feminine voice.

I shrugged, "I've had better days, Kon-chan." The cayan haired female patted my head and opened her dresser. "Pick some clothes, and take a shower. I'll wash the clothes you already have." She told me. I nodded.

I looked inside her dresser and picked out a white long sleeve blouse, with a black short sleeved sweater to put over it. A red plaid skirt, and black leggings.

"Wheres' the bathroom?" I asked, she pointed to a door a couple feet away from the dresser. I nodded my thanks and entered the bathroom. I removed my cape-hoodie, and my other clothes and folded them in a pile. I opened the door a crack and handed her the clothes, she grabbed them and I closed the door immediately after. "Rey-chan, I'm going to put these in my wash alright? Bra and underwear is on the bed."

"Mmkay!" I shouted threw the door. I started the shower, and put my hand under the running water to test the temperature. Once it was correct I went in. I let the steaming hot water undo the knots in my back from all the stress that has been happening lately.

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and popped open the lid, the aroma of mangos filled my nose. I inwardly grinned, Konan still used the same shampoo. I squeezed some out of the bottle into my hand and scrubbed it into my hair. It's been quite a while since I had a decent shower. After my lather, rinse and repeat, and got the bar of soap and cleaned my body.

I rinsed one last time, and turned the knob to stop the water flow. I shook my head and let the water droplets go all over the place, I stepped out of the shower and let the rush of cold air surround me. I shivered and grabbed a towel from a cupboard.

I dried myself off and grabbed the clothes, remembering about the under clothes. I grabbed the bra and underwear and disappeared back into the washroom. Once I got dressed I walked out and Konan was still not back. I fought against myself, whether to go out or stay in Konans' room.

If I went out.....it just wouldn't be good. If I stayed in Konans' room, I would starve until she came back, but I would be safe.

My stomach growled loudly and I coughed into my hand embarrassed even though no one was in the room anyway. I stared at the baby-blue colored door and walked towards it. I took a breath and twisted the knob and silently slipped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I turned back around to start my adventure, but I faced with my first problem.

I was met face to face, well maybe not face to face since I had to look up....but that's not the point! Ahem, I was met face to face with _The Great Uchiha Prodigy_.

Itachi Uchiha.

**Me: Sorry fer the short chap D: im having some writers block, since I also have other stuff to do for other stories, on here and quizilla as well.....Even though my friend does some of the writing for certain fics (this fic not being one) it's kinda difficult to find ideas, even though most of the ideas are mine in the fics. **

**Wasuremono: -nod- **

**Me: Also, even though I', getting alot of views, favs, story-alerts, I', NOT getting any reviews! D: I'm really happy ppl are actually reading this, faving this, and putting this on story-alert, but would it kill you guys to review something once in a while? ^-^' You guys don't HAVE too, but it would be real nice if you guys would please. **

**Wasuremono: Yah, review please. I wanna know what you guys think of me! **

**Me: Putting that aside.....I'm not sure who Rey-chan should be with.....or should she stay single? Hmm......**

**Wasuremono:........**

**Me: xDD Review or PM me who Rey-chan should be with PLEASE!!! I promise the chapters will be longer from now on. Thanks everyone! Until next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: OMG im sorry fer not updating in the longest time ]: but i was like, plagued with the messed sickness and it practically killed me. Theoretically speaking of course. **

**Rey: You're good though right?**

**Me: I suddenly have asthma. I don't even know how! Like i get sick, and they say I have asthma after. I kinda agree though, when i run i cant like breathe ._. im out of shape so bad.**

**Rey: Oh well. ^-^'**

**Me: Kay, I would like to thank 'Rosalie Ann Jordan' for being the ONLY one who like commented and crap.....well not the only one. I think I started chap4 before somewhere, but I can't like find it soo.....yah whoops. :D**

**Rey: -sigh- Enjoy the fic, Sofabox12 doesn't own NARUTO :)**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 4

Itachis' P.O.V~

I watched the girl squirm under my gaze. She must be the new member Leader-sama told us about. She looked up at me, "Uh, hi." She greeted nervously. I didn't say anything. Why should I?

"I asked you a question." I retorted back, ignoring her poorly said greeting. She looked confused, "Question..?"

"Why are you in front of Konan-sans' room?" I repeated. She squirmed once again, "Well, like, um, I'm the new member and stuff.....and um Kon-chan is an old friend, and, er, like....." she stuttered hopelessly. Konans' old friend? That made me curious.

"So, like, Leader-sama sent me with Konan to get clothes and stuff....and yah." While I spaced out she must have continued to ramble on, and then finally got to the point. I nodded, "Hn."

I heard a small sigh of relief after I began walking away. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

She's probably the youngest out of all of us. She's probably weak. She stutters hopelessly too.

What was Leader-sama thinking?

Wasuremonos' P.O.V~

I leaned back against Konans' door and slid down. Thank Kami-sama. I placed a hand over my chest and sighed in relief. I looked both ways down the hallway from my position and it was clear. I slowly got up, trying not to make any sound. I looked both ways once again and began walking the same way Itachi went. Speaking of him, he was quite.....how should I put it? Scary? Maybe.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder that made me jump. I whizzed around to see Konan. I smiled, "Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. She shook her head, "I don't blame you. Being in a house of S-Rank criminals can get to you sometimes."

I chuckled softly and we walked to the kitchen. I inched slowly behind Konan once people began looking. Especially Deidara and Itachi. Itachi, because, one, I was scared of him. Deidara, because....I dunno, I just didn't want to be seen by him.

"Who's the girl?" a tall blue person stood up. I stared at him and inched farther behind Konan. He chuckled when he noticed.

"I don't bite. Sometimes." He grinned. A small smile graced my features and I came out of hiding.

"I'm Rey. Just Rey." I cut my name short. I didn't want people calling me by my surname. The man walked in front of me and I craned my neck to look at him. It was either I was too short, or he was _way_ too tall.

He patted the top of my head, "Kisame Hoshigaki." he greeted. The small smile stayed there and he grinned wider. His hand found its' way back beside him, "I'll see you 'round, kid."

I nodded happily, "Hai Kisame-san!" I bowed as he left the kitchen.

Heh, my first friend.

Deidaras' P.O.V~

"Wassup Rey-chan, hmm?" I smirked as she pouted and placed herself behind Konan once again.

"Tch, you can openly talk to a half-shark person, but you can't talk to me, yah?" I teased. She glared from behind Konan, "No." She answered.

Konan chuckled, "Don't tease her Deidara." Konan told me strode over to a chair and sat down. Rey scurried over beside her and folded her skirt under her then sat. She was sitting across from Uchiha, she kept her gaze down or away from either looking at me or Uchiha.

"What? We to good looking for you, un?" I teased once again. She looked up at me and pouted, "N-no! I just don't want to look at your ugly face...so mean" she muttered crossly and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

I laughed, "I'm supposed to be mean, yeah!"

"You're annoying too. I'd rather have someone like.....Konan, or Kisame to talk to then you." She answered back.

I rolled my eyes, "What do Kisame and Konan have, that I don't hmm?" I asked, hoping to have her stumped. Though she surprised me and answered.

"I like the color blue." Was all she said.

Itachis' P.O.V~

I listened to the two children, as I like to call them, bicker. It was quite pointless, but what surprised me was that they were both so....kiddy. It surprised me that Rey stood up to Deidara and bickered with him with such childish comebacks, but still ticked him off. Not enough for him to kill her, but just enough to push some buttons.

I have some, if not very little respect for that, considering the way she acted earlier. I'm not _that_ scary. Am I?

"Well, whatever Deidara!" Rey huffed, finally beginning to get annoyed. Deidara smirked, "Too much for yah, hmm?" he taunted.

She looked at him, "Actually yes." She told him, and stood up. "Kon-chan, can we go?" she asked Konan politely. The bluenette nodded, "You're not hungry?"

The silver haired girl stood there and though about it, she looked at Deidara and growled, "Not anymore." She muttered.

Once the two ladies left the room Deidara chuckled to himself. I looked at him and raised a brow. "It's just so funny to push her buttons, hmm. Gets her all mad, it's so funny, un." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "That's childish." I commented. He huffed, and glared, "Like you would know, yeah. I'm trying to have some fun, hmm." He stood up and left, probably to go stalk Rey.

Now seeing her argue verbally, I didn't think she was _that_ bad. She still probably has no talent what-so-ever, but I respect her, and if she wants to live, she will respect me.

Konans' P.O.V~

We sat on my bed in a comfortable silence. I moved around the room, while she played with her nails. "Rey-chan, you're going to have to paint your nails. Regulation rules."

She looked oddly at me, "This organization is made up of men, plus us. You guys have a _rule_ to wear nail polish?"

I thought about it for a bit and laughed, "Wow! That is so right, but yes, Leader-sama has a rule about the nail-polish bit."

She shrugged, "I don't mind." she paused, "I've always like nail polish. What colors?"

I spaced out after she said she liked nail polish.

_KONANS' FLASHBACK_

"_Dude, look at all the nail polish." Yahiko said, pointing at the small bottles through the window. I stared in awe, since, you know, I was a girl. While Nagato just yawned and looked at his little sister. _

"_Aniki, can I have nail polish? I like black, red, purple, and....um teal!" she asked hopefully. _

_Nagato rubbed his neck nervously, "Gomen, demo we don't have any...money." Her face dropped alittle as her spirits were crushed. "Aww, okie aniki." She sighed. _

_END KONAN FLASHBACK_

"Konan!" Rey waved her hand frantically in front of me. I snapped out of the day dream, so that's why Pein has nail polish in this organization......and that explains why the nail polish colors and red, black, purple, and teal.

Why didn't I noticed that before?

"Sorry Rey-chan, spaced out a sec there." I apologized, "The colors are red, black, purple, and teal." I told her. She blinked, "Woah! Those are like, my favourite colors! I like teal the best though." The pale girl smiled.

I patted her head, "I'll go get the nail polish, stay here okay? I don't want you to go outside my room without me, because I know some of the guys here will attempt to rape you."

She flinched and nodded her head cautiously. I grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec."

I walked out of the room and left the lost little girl sitting on my bed, probably scared out of her mind to walk out of my room alone.

Poor Rey-chan.

Heh.

Peins' P.O.V~

A knock was heard, "C'min." I said. Konan came in and smiled, "I need teal nail polish." She said and stood in front of my desk, waiting for me to give the small bottle of the shiny liquid.

"_Teal_ nail polish?" I repeated, no one ever requests that color. Konan nodded, "I can't believe you've forgotten Rey-chans' favourite color is teal." She smirked. I scowled and handed her the tiny bottle.

She nodded her thanks and walked towards the door, "By the way," she started, I raised a brow, "I finally figured out why you have nail polish in this organization."

I shifted in my seat and smirked, "And why is that?"

"I remember in that corner shop in Ame, I remember we passed by it. Yahiko looked in the window and saw tons of nail polish......" she stopped, "Rey wanted the teal bottle of nail polish, but we had no money. Hence, you put her fetish for nail polish here, to keep her in memory. Right?"

I chuckled lightly, "You're still as sharp as ever."

I could just feel her grin, "I know." She answered.

Wasuremonos' P.O.V~

I fidgeted with my fingers while I waited for Konan to come back. The door knob twisted and I moved backwards on the bed, just in case. Though to my relief it was just Konan. She put on a warm smile and tossed me a small bottle.

"Teal nail polish." Konan stated. I smiled, "Yay!" she shook the bottle and twisted the cap off.

She began painting her finger nails with smooth slow strokes. I smiled and watched the girl as she concentrated. "I'll be in the kitchen, okay? You can leave the room without me, just be careful."

She grunted, and I left.

I smirked, the realization of her going out alone would get to her eventually.

Kisames' P.O.V~

I sat there on the ground of the room I shared with my partner; Itachi. "Hey Itachi-san?" I began, he looked up from his book telling me he was listening.

"What do you think of Rey?" I ask. He raises a brow, "Why?"

I shrugged, "She seems like your age. I dunno, seems like you two could get along."

"You say that like you've known her for more than 2minutes." He says blandly. I shrugged, "Just saying. She's.....sweet, that's all I'm saying....Now back to the question. What do you think of her?"

He paused, "She's childish."

"And you say that like you've known her more than 2minutes."

"I have known her for more than 2 minutes. I didn't necessarily talk to her, but she was there and I was there in the same place."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure." I drew out the word and began unwrapping Samehada. I heard him 'hn' in the backround.

I smirked while grabbing new bandages and re-wrapping Samehada, Itachi would see soon. Rey wasn't that childish at all.....

TBC


	5. Scythe

**Me: hey guys :) sorry i don't update fast. And school rolled around and like ARGH more hmwk. Takes me the whole frickin day =-= **

**Rey: Awww ]:**

**Me: I know. Thanks to **_**'Rosalie Ann Jordan', 'Lunarfox's Silverdust', 'AngelaChaos', 'childoflameandwave'**_**, and finally, **_**'xXKaminari-TsubasaXx'**_** for either reviewing, faving, or story-alerting :) **

**Rey: :) she effing loves reviews. By the way, i think OOCness is ahead somewhere. Sofabox12 doesnt own NARUTO. Enjoy :) **

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 5

Scythe

Rey's P.O.V~

I continued you paint my nails and toe-nails, giving me both a manicure and a pedicure.

"Kon-chan?" I said aloud, waiting for the bluenette to answer. Though, as I waited, there was no reply. I looked up, "Kon-chan?" I repeated.

'_I'll be in the kitchen, okay? You can leave the room without me, but be careful.'_

I jumped to my feet with the brush and nail polish bottle in hand. I screwed on the cap, since I was done painting, and put the bottle on her desk. I wiggled my toes around and touched them lightly, making sure they were dry. I sucked in air and blew it out, I walked over to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. I twisted it and swung the door wide open, revealing.....an empty hallway!

"I am so melodramatic..." I muttered and walked down the hall, still being slightly cautious of my surroundings. I entered the kitchen to see Kisame.....eating a sandwich! Oh em gee!

I smiled, "Hi Kisame-san!" I waved and sat across from him. He waved and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey, Rey-chan, watcha up to?"

I shrugged, "Do you know where Konan is?" I asked. He put down his sandwich and shook his head, "No, but I'm pretty sure she's with Leader-sama." I nodded, "Oh okay, thanks Kisame-san." I smiled and left the table to go wait outside the Leaders' door.

Konans' P.O.V~

"Alright, we'll fight when she's ready." I nodded to Pein. Pein smirked, "Make sure she's ready sometime this year."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the door. Rey wasn't known for one to be ready on the run. She takes her sweet, sweet time, even in emergencies. I turned the knob and exited the room and closed the door behind me.

I put my emotionless face back on and jumped back, slightly surprised that Rey was waiting there. "Kon-chan, you ditched." She said and pouted.

I chuckled, "You were so infatuated by painting your nails that I thought it would be better to just let you be." I shrugged and she sighed, "I guess that's reasonable enough...." she murmured.

I patted her shoulder, and we walked to our room.

"Hey, Kon-chan? There are other members to this organization, right? So far I've only seen like, three. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara." Rey counted them off with her fingers.

She looked at me, "Yah we have about nine or ten. Including me and Leader. The others are probably just goofing around, or vacationing."

She nodded, "Ohh. By the way, who exactly is Leader? I mean, like everyone addresses him so highly. I understand that he is in fact, the 'Leader' of this place, but still, I think it's kinda weird." Rey commented.

I shrugged, she had a point. Even though, Pein was the Leader of this whole thing, he was treated with as much of respect as a hokage, maybe more. "I dunno. He's a pretty scary guy."

Rey nodded and looked at me, a pillow was hugged to her chest, "He really is! I only saw him a little bit, but boy, did he have alot of piercings! It was so scary! Especially because there was only a little light, and ugh! It creeps me out." She ranted, flailing her arms about in all directions trying to explain how scary he was.

I chuckled, "Once you've been with him as long as me, you get used to it."

She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, "Ohhh, are you his_ girlfriend_?"

A small blush crept up, but it quickly faded, "No. I most certainly am not." She giggled, "Sure." She drug out the word and giggled some more. I decided to mess with her, as much as she messed with me.

"Pfft, I bet sooner or later you'll be dating Itachi. Or maybe Deidara!" I exclaimed. Her face turned as red as her hoodie cloak she wore when she came here, "Noo! I will not! Konan, you're so mean!" she pouted.

I grinned victoriously, "Don't mess with the paper girl." I glanced at the clock, "Oh, snap. Rey, get ready and put on your clothes you came here with. You're going to battle someone to test yourself."

Her eyes widened, "But, why!? I'm bad at fighting! And at tests'!" I sighed, "You'll be fighting me, don't worry." I smiled reassuringly. She exhaled, "Fine. Don't kill me then, that's all I ask."

I nodded and laughed lightly, "Alright." I walked outside the door and waited for her to finish changing. She came out in five minutes. She was a tad paler than usual, but just because she was nervous.

I patted her shoulder, "I'm not going to kill you, remember that."

She nodded, "Sorry. But Kon-chan, can I tell you something?" she whispered. I nodded and furrowed my brow, "Yah, what's wrong?"

"I've been framed, I didn't kill anyone. I shouldn't be here, Konan-san. I can't even kill a fly without spazzing if it gets to close." She muttered. I frowned, I was the one who made the posters, but I wasn't going to tell her. Yet.

"But....you like it here, right? I suppose it's better than the life you had before right?"

She nodded and the corners of her lips twitched upwards, "I suppose your right. Even though, I havn't been here for long, this place feels like a family." I smiled, good.

"I wish aniki was here though. Do...you know where he went?" I shook my head, "No, he just disappeared one day."

She nodded, "Oh, okay."

It was a lie. He didn't just disappear......

Her face brightened, "Well, then, lets go. I'm ready to get my butt kicked." She grinned.

I grinned back and watched her march down the hallway.

I just couldn't tell her that her kind, brave aniki was the leader of the most feared organization in the whole ninja world.

I couldn't bear to see her face full of freight and abandonment once she finds out the truth.

I just couldn't tell her that Pein was her long lost brother.....

Peins' P.O.V~

Those who wanted to watch came outside, which was basically everyone in the hideout at the moment. Tobi, who had came and introduced himself at the exact moment Rey walked outside, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and of course me.

Rey glanced around nervously, she never liked being the center of attention, especially if you were being stared down by S-Ranked criminals. She avoided eye contact with me, but snuck a few glances my way. She fidgeted in her spot, playing with her odd looking bracelet on her wrist.

I stepped forward and she flinched, keeping her head down. "You may start when you're ready." I said.

She flinched and exhaled. She looked at Konan, who gave her a smile. "What? You scared, hmm?" Deidara teased and crossed her arms over his chest. She growled and her hand enclosed on the little charm on her bracelet.

A bright blue glow engulfed her hand, and a pretty scary grey and white, looking scythe was in her palm. She clutched it and glared at Deidara, "I am not scared.....douche." she muttered the last word and looked at Konan.

She twirled her scythe with her fingers and held it out in front of her, "Okay, Kon-chan. Don't kill me."

Konan grinned and nodded. The bluenette raised her hand and used two of her fingers to motion her forward, "Naw, I'd rather you come first." She smiled nervously.

I smirked, she was so damn courteous.

Konan grinned and ran forward, Rey's eye widened, and quickly twirled the scythe between her fingers, and the blue light engulfed it once again, and the scythe was now a thin shiny katana.

Konan pulled out a katana of her own from her sleeve and tried to hit her with it. Rey raised her blade just in time, "Kon-chan, you promised not to kill me." She said, her feet sliding back slightly from the strength of Konan.

She smirked, "I said I wasn't going to kill you, yes. I never said I would go easy on you."

Rey pouted, "Damn you, Konan." She pushed back on her katana and the blue light pushed Konan back. She twirled the katana and it became a blue scythe, she waved it around in the air and she manipulated water with it. Where the water came from I did not know.

A small smile formed on Kisames' face as he watched with interest. Rey pointed to Konan with her scythe and the water lunged at her.

"Ice." Rey muttered. The water quickly transformed into ice shaped throwing knives. Konan jumped back quickly, mid-jump she transformed into her signature paper butterflies. She called the ice back, and she once again twirled her scythe.

This time is was red, Rey kept her eye on Konan while her foot created a circle around it.

Konan, in her paper mood flew around the place keeping Reys' eyes on her. The circle around herself was done, "Kon-chan! You scared I might beat you now?" she shouted to her, a smirk gracing her face.

The butterflies re appeared behind the silver haired girl. Rey jumped back and did flip, landing in Konans' spot when they started.

Konan smirked, "Getting cocky?" she stepped forward into the circle. I raised a brow, it only happened rarely when Konan let her guard down. Rey glanced down quickly to where the circle she had drawn and to Konans' feet.

Rey walked backwards, and Konan stepped forwards. Konan was fully in the circle. At this point, I wasn't sure if Konan was letting Rey win, or she really wasn't aware that was indeed in a trap.

"Fire." She muttered. A red glow formed around her, while a fire wall formed around Konan, she jumped back and threw multiple kunai.

Rey twirled the scythe and it became a light teal color. She continued to twirl the scythe and when the kunai came close enough, they stopped and turned around to the direction Konan was in.

This was getting interesting.

"Almost got me there Rey. You said you were bad at fighting." Konan grinned.

Rey smirked, "I got some tricks here and there. It's not much though. The butterfly trick you got is really cool." She complemented. The fire was still blazing casing a smoke wall between the two, Konan couldn't see Rey, and Rey couldn't see Konan.

Rey sent the kunais Konan threw at her right back. She manipulated water once again and blew out the fire.

"Stop." I stepped forward. Both ladies looked at me. I pulled out a cloak from behind my back and threw it towards Rey. "Welcome to the Akatsuki. Officially." I stopped myself from grinning insanely and hugging her and just stayed silent.

KIsame was the first to run up and pick up her. He hugged her and put her down, "Good job Rey-chan. Mind teaching me that little trick of your scythe?" she smirked. Rey laughed, "Not a chance, 'Same-kun!"

Konan patted her on the back and side hugged her, "Pfft, you said you were bad at fighting."

She scratched her cheek, "I am. You just under estimated me. Kinda." Deidara stepped forward, "You're not as bad as I thought you were going to be, un."

Rey looked at him coldly then smiled, "Thanks."

Itachi stood there and watched. He glanced at me, and back at Rey. His eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit. Was he onto something? Dispite that Rey and I are in fact, related, we looked nothing alike. How would figure out something like that?

Oh right, he was a prodigy.

Itachi walked off without saying a word. Rey looked a tad worried, but I brushed it off as nothing. We all walked back inside.

Rey was almost as skilful as me.

Almost.

Itachis' P.O.V~

"Her weaponry is pretty impressive, don't you think?" Kisame grinned at me. I shrugged, "I suppose."

He rolled his eyes, "You're so frickin' anti-social." He commented.

I was, I am, and always be anti-social. After all the years I've been partners with Kisame, I can't believe he hasn't figured that one out yet.

There was a long pause before Kisame began talking again, "Sooo, do you still think she's weak? Or annoying? Or childish

you though she was atleast pretty good. She managed air, water and fire with a s?"

"I never said she was annoying." I replied plainly. He rolled his eyes once again, "Childish? Weak?"

"I havn't seen her resist against gen-jutsu, nin-jutsu or tai. I have only seen her skills in fighting with weapons, which I don't think classifies within the boundries of 'tai-jutsu'." I told him.

He scoffed, "Whatever. I bet deep down, you think she did a pretty good job against Konan. She controlled three elements with her scythe. Have you ever seen Hidan do that? No."

"I suppose, she has some skill. But nothing to match anyone in the organization. She's an underdog."

Kisame shrugged, "I guess. But she'll only be an underdog for so long, Itachi. Leader-sama will eventually assign her to train with each of us once everyone is done goofing off."

I nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Pfft, I know I'm right."

Deidaras' P.O.V~

"Ow! Oh my gosh! Be gentle, please!" Rey rubbed her scalp and pouted at me. I sighed and placed my fist on my hip, brush in hand.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you took care of your hair, hmm." I tell her, as she sits quietly back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she slouches.

"Sit straight, un." I command. She straightens up without saying a word.

Many of you may be wondering what the hell I'm doing right now, right? Yah, I'm still wondering that to....But, anyways I just happened to fix up Reys' hair. Why? Because I'm in a good mood.

Rey lifted her hand up and touched her hair, "Smooth...." she murmured and dropped her hand back down.

I almost smiled, Rey had nice hair. It was smooth, shiny, and silky. It was a nice silver color too. Not like Hidan.

I stopped combing her hair, "Done, hmm." I threw the brush on my bed and plopped onto my bouncy mattress. She stood up and stretched, she moved in front of my mirror and her eyes widened, "My hair looks so.....professionally done..." she said quietly.

I didn't do much with her hair. Only comb and straighten. Though, to her she looked at me as if I curled and styled her hair into a masterpiece.

She looked at me and jumped beside me on my bed. Her face beamed for a while and she calmed down, she smiled genuinely at me, "Thanks."

I looked the other way and scratched my neck, "I didn't do much, yeah. I combed and straightened. Nothing else, hmm." I shrugged.

She shrugged, "So what? My hair looks so good now! It looks straighter and healthier." she commented.

I shrugged, "I guess, un."

She laughed and side hugged me, "You know, you're not that bad of a guy, Deidara."

I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I didn't. She stood up and walked out of my room.

'_You know, you're not that bad of a guy, Deidara.' _

I felt heat rise up to my face, but I shook my head quickly.

I didn't like Rey. Nope. I hated her. Yup, hate her so bad.

I think.

~  
Itachis' P.O.V~

I felt someone ram into my back, I stopped instantly as I heard a small thump behind me. I turned around and looked down.

"Ow...." the silver haired ten rubbed her head and got up slowly. She looked at me and looked down, "Sorry." She apologized meekly and bowed. I raised a brow, was I that scary?

She quickly scurried past me and into the living room. I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the hall, to the living room.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...."

I stopped, and rounded the corner to see Hidan harassing the poor girl. Hidan smirked and held his rosary up and took some steps toward the frightened girl. "You'll be a nice sacrifice to Jashin-sama." Hidan said with an insane gleam in his eye.

Rey stepped back and looked at me, for once she didn't look away and break the eye contact. She mouthed the words 'help me, please' in my direction and faced Hidan once again.

Hidan detached his scythe from his back and held it beside him. She flinched and looked at the scythe, "By the way, what the fuck is a little girl doing in the Akatsuki, anyway?" Hidan chuckled.

Kakuzu just walked by the pair as if this was normal. Which it kinda was.

"Uhm, I'm new here...and uhm..." she stuttered and fidgeted in her spot, keeping her eye on the scythe and his hand.

He caught her gaze and chuckled, "Why would a scared little girl like you be able to join the Akatsuki?"

I wondered that too, but I knew if Pein wanted her to join, then there was something special about her. As Hidan decided to take some more steps forward I decided to interfere.

I silently walked over to them calmly and stepped in front of Hidan and Rey. Hidan growled, "Uchiha, what the fuck are you doing?"

"She may not look like it, but she really is the new member." I told him. He re attached his scythe, "Damn." He muttered. He looked at Rey, "But if you ste p out of fucken line, I will sacrifice you to Jashin."

She nodded meekly and kept her head down until he was out of sight. I turned around and looked at her, a sigh of relief escaped her pink lips.

"Thank you so much..." she smiled at me nervously. I gave a curt nod and walked off, "Wait!" she called out.

I stopped and turned my head slightly, "Um, do you, Kisame-san and me wanna, um....hang out sometime today?" she murmured quietly, but not enough so I couldn't hear.

I turned my body and looked at her. Her cheeks were a cherry red under my gaze. I used to fingers and motioned her over. Since no one was around, I thought I'd have my fun for the day.

She looked at me and cautiously walked over and stood in front of me. I bent down a little until my mouth was about to her ear, "I'd like that." I whispered. I stood straight once again and walked out of the living room, just leaving her there in a daze.

Maybe Kisame wasn't so wrong about her.....

**Me: longest chap ever 3,202words man XD ;D **

**Rey: Glad ur happy :) **

**Me: me too ;D COOKIES FER EVERYONE!!! But my fight scene sucked, it wasn't even like a fight scene it was basically explaining the scythes' ability. Konan was OOC. =-= Screw it. **

**Rey: Oh well XD **

**Me: Yah, oh well. Anyway, until next chapter :) bye guys! 3,259 WORDS NOAW **


	6. Prove Me Wrong

**Me: hey guys... ;D **

**Rey:...and where have YOU been?**

**Me: i've been dealing with some crap lately...some girl crap...I bet all the girls out there have all been in a girl fight before right? It's not pretty nor does it feel good. **

**Rey: Oh...girl problems...**

**Me:yep...and school. But mostly girl problems. So yah my apologies. On with the chap. :/ :))**

His Sister, His missing Link

Chapter 6

Prove Me Wrong

Konans' P.O.V~

"So, when do you suppose is a good time?" I inquired. Pein shrugged and leaned back into his chair, "In a couple of days, I reckon. You may decide the order."

I nodded, "Alright. If that is all then..." I paused.

Pein hesitated, "Look out for Uchiha. After her training battle, he looked at me then at Rey..." he paused.

"I don't know if he suspected something...but just to make sure..."

I nodded once again, "Yes, I will look out for the Uchiha." Pein grinned lightly, and nodded me off.

I exited the room and headed back to my own. I entered my blue pastel colored room in relief. Rey, to my surprise, wasn't on the bed contemplating on one random thought to the next. I tilted my head and exhaled deeply and proceeded to my bed. I removed my cloak and set it on the floor somewhere. I fell onto my fluffy bed, and due to its'...fluffiness I sunk. I rolled over so my whole body was on the bed, then once that was completed I stuffed my face into my pillow. I pulled out the flower in my hair and removed my hair tye and ruffled my hair messily.

I was quite tired, you know.

I placed my hair things on my bedside and let myself drift off to sleep.

Rey will do just fine without me...just for now.

Kisames' P.O.V~

Itachi and I sat in silence for the past five minutes. Why? Because he accepted an invite from a harmless girl at the age of 18 to 'hang' out, and this girl he accepted an invite was what he thought was 'childish'. I chuckled and looked at him.

He raised a brow at my antics. I shrugged, "You say she's childish and weak...yet you accept her invite?"

He stays still and silent and nods. "You are her friend am I not correct?" I nod, "Yes, but you arn't." I pointed out.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and shrugged, "I suppose...I'm waiting for you to prove me wrong about her. About that...childish, weak little girl by the name of Wasuremono."

I chuckled and smirked, "Just you wait."

He closed his eyes and for a split second...

I saw _THE_ Itachi Uchiha smile.

Rey's P.O.V~

After my heartbeat returned back to normal I headed back to my room. Since Kon-chan wasn't around, she was probably waiting for me in her room.

I still couldn't believe Kon-chan, the nicest girl, I have EVER known, was in such a place...I guess, it was just so surreal for me...

I cracked my fingers one by one and opened Konans door slowly and quietly. "Kon-chan?" I said quietly peaking my head through the door.

The bluenette was face down into her pillow sleeping, her hair was a messy mop on her head. I quietly crept into the room and closed the door as silent as possible.

I sat on the ground and leaned against the bed frame. I looked around the room for something to do. I got up and tip toed to the showers with a towel and extra clothes in hand.

Hidans' P.O.V~

I wiped the blade of my scythe for the last time and leaned it against my dresser. I lay back on my bed and looked at my red ceiling. I chuckled, nobody really wants to know why my ceiling is red and the rest of the room is a dirty white.

I thought about that girl with the silver hair and red eyes. She looked like a cross-bread between the Uchiha and me. I shivered, hell no. How the hell did she end up here anyway? She looked harmless, she acts innocent, and she's probably weaker than _Tobi_! And that's sure as fuck saying something.

Itachi Uchiha. He sure is a life saver. Can't you hear the sarcasm dripping from my mouth? Why in Jashins name would he save her? Sure, she is a Akatsuki member, but I wouldn't really kill her...maybe injure her enough so she would lose a lot of blood and die...but you get it. I shook my head and growled into the air.

That girl...I believe her name was Rey, or something? She uses a scythe. No one uses a scythe but me. I must admit though, she IS pretty good at it. Bitch, tryna steal MY thunder.

Hmph.

We'll see about that...

TBC

**Me: sorry it really isn't that long, but i hope its good enough for me ;)) im graduating soon btw! Only good thing =-=**

**Rey: don't feel so down. **

**Me: cant help it, now a days my life sucks. One of my friends said ive lost that little sparkle in my eye. )):**

**Rey: don't worry bout it. **

**Me: i suppose ur right. Bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: heyyy guys. :)) **

**Rey: feelin better?**

**Me: ehhh, little bit. AND ITS THANKS TO MY REVIEWERSSS ;D and story alert people, and the favoriteing people ;D**

**Rey: good for you. **

**Me: so, imma honour them. :)) **_Priestess-of-Jashin, aliceinwanderland,QuietShawdows, Music Is Meh Life_

**Rey: woahh, thats alot ;D**

**Me: i know right. Enjoy the chap :))**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 7

Stealing Peoples Thunder

Reys' P.O.V~

After Konan woke up, I explained what happened in the hallway with Hidan and Itachi.

"I'll report Hidan." Konan replied after my story was finished. Her facial expression flipped from serious to a smirk, "So, you and Itachi, ehh?"

My face heat up and I instantly threw a pillow at her. "And Kisame!" I inquired, embarrassed. Konan chuckles and throws the pillow back, "Whatever. You guys will have time to hang tomorrow. Leader has decreed a vacation."

I tilted my head, "Vacation? You guys are allowed vacations?" I asked surprised. Kon-chan nodded, "Yah, why?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, it's just that you guys like get mauled every time someone sees you."

Konan contemplated then nodded, "Meh, we're so awesome that we can avoid the problem."

I chuckled, "If you say so."

Konan stood up and stretched, she draped her cloak over her and headed for the door, "I'm going to report Hidan now, careful when you're going out."

I nodded and she disappeared behind the baby blue door to the other side.

I stretched and heard my back pop, I cringed and rubbed my back. I laid on Konans' bed with one hand under my head and the other hanging off the bed. My eyelids began feeling heavy, I yawned and snuggled together to maintain my body heat. With my eyes closed I drifted to sleep.

Kakuzus' P.O.V~

"-and she steals my fucking thunder! Can you fucking believe that?" My silver haired partner growled. I rolled my eyes and pulled my mask down, I counted my money by placing the bills on the table in a pile after the amount had been registered in my head.

"Are you even listening to me!" Hidan slammed his fist onto my table, causing the bills to fly, and the coins to fall. I clutched the remaining bills in my hand and glared at the magenta eyed Jahinist.

"Look, if you're so riled up about it, go do something about it. Don't come venting to me like a little girl!" I told him, I picked up the bills and held them in my hand, ready to count my bounty once again.

"Thats-!" he paused and rubbed his chin, "not a bad idea. Heh, you're actually useful Kakuzu."

I rolled my eyes, "I try my best."

Hidan grabbed his scythe and exited the room.

I sighed, "one, two, three..."

Konans' P.O.V~

"_Whatever. You guys will have time to hang tomorrow. Leader has decreed a vacation."_

I sighed and walked to Peins room. I had told Rey we had a vacation coming up, when in truth, coming up was her training. I knocked and heard a 'cmin'. I entered and stood before my friend.

"Did you tell Rey?" is the first thing he asks me.

I remained calm, "In a way, I have..." I muttered. Pein raised a pierced eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well..."

I explain her story to Pein.

He sighed, closed his eyes and remained silent. I wasn't afraid of Pein. He always has been and always will be a friend of mine. That, and even though we arn't in a relationship, I have always wore the pants.

"Well, now that you have told her, I suppose we have no choice...we're having a break."

Deidaras' P.O.V~

"No way, un! We havn't had a break in...ever!" I exclaimed excitedly, while brewing myself cup noodles. Kisame nodded and laughed heartedly, "I wonder what Pein was thinking. Though, I'm not complaining!"

I nodded, and poured the steaming water into the cup noodles and placed a plate to cover it down.

"And it's all thanks to me." A bluenetter said from across me a smirk on her face. I rolled me eyes, "That was quite out of character, don't you think, hmm?"

She shrugged, "I don't get enough bragging rights in this place."

Kisame chuckled and swirled around his cup of coffee, "You we're the one who got us a mini-vacation?"

The origami-obsess nodded, "Yep. Though it's quite a long story, I rather not explain it to you."

I shrugged along with Kisame.

"Deidara-sempai!" A childish and high pitched voice squealed. I slapped my forehead and groaned in agony. "Tobi..."

"Deidara-sempai! Look what I found!" Tobi shoved a red tabby cat in front of my face. I flinched backwards in alarm and regained my composure seconds later.

"What the hell, hmm! No pets at the base, un!" I yell at him, making my way over to my cup noodles.

Tobi frowned under his mask, and his eyes downcast, "But, sempai...it has no home..."

I growled, "Who cares, hmm? It's just a stupid cat with a weird fur discoloration, un."

"Give the kid a break, Deidara. What if you were that cat?" Kisame piped.

"Awww, it's cute! Let's keep it! I'll run it by Leader." Konan scurried off to Leader as I was left with fishsticks, and Tobi.

I face-palmed and removed the plate from the cup noodles and grabbed chopsticks.

"Yay! Tobi gets to keep kitty! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi giggled and ran off to find Konan.

"You know, I still wonder how he got in the organization." Kisame mused. I nodded, "I wonder that everyday."

Hidans' P.O.V~

I will do something about it. I will not be upstaged by the fucking underdog of the organization. I strode through the hallways in search for that baby blue door to hell.

I walked normally to the door and stopped, I looked around and twisted the door knob as quietly as a possibly could. I prayed Konan wasn't in there.

I exhaled in relief and entered the room and closed the door with a soft '_click'_, I tip-toed over to her and reached for the bracelet on her wrist. If I had remembered correctly, her weapon was her bracelet. I carefully unclipped it and shoved it into my pocket. I made my way to the door and exited without a trace I was even in her room.

Hehehe...I am _sooo_ badass.

Itachis' P.O.V~

I watched behind the corner as Hidan slipped out of Konan and Rey's room unnoticed.

He patted his pocket and walked to the kitchen, I'm guessing with a broad smile on his face. I walked normally and followed Hidan into the kitchen. What was he doing in their room?

Konan was probably out of the room, so she couldn't detect him coming into and going out of her room. Rey was probably gallivanting somewhere around the base. If not, she was sleeping...and if Rey was sleeping she probably wouldn't have the ear or sense to detect someone was in the room. ...Tch, weak.

I took a seat at the kitchen table and sat silently while everyone else around me was talking about nonsense.

"Itachi-san! You wanna see Tobi's new kitty?" Tobi yelled and jumped beside me, holding a maroon or red colored kitten.

I dared myself not to ask why the kitten was red. Who knows what Tobi has done...

"Tobi wants to know where Rey-chan is. Tobi wants to show her Tobi's new kitten!" The lollipop masked boy bounced around the room.

Konan appeared, "She's sleeping in my room."

Tobi nodded, "I guess I'll show her Tobis kitten later!"

Why did Leader even want a kitten in the base? This organization got madder and madder each day.

"What're you naming him?" Kisame asked from across the kitchen. Tobi shrugged, "Tobi'll ask Rey! It's Rey's present for getting into the Akatsuki! Rey is a good girl, don't you think? Tobi thinks so." He said confidently.

"Ugh, can't you shut up for one minute Tobi, hmm?" Deidara groaned.

"Tobi is very sorry Deidara-sempai." The boy whispered this time, causing the blonde pyro to face palm.

I sighed, I knew thirteen years ago I should have stayed in Konoha.

TBC

**Me: there you have it! The next chappy see i updated relatively fast, i like reviews. Their nice, makes me update faster. **

**Rey: good ur finally happy. **

**Me: i knoe right. :))) until next time folks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hey guys...**

**Rey: awwwhh what happened this time? **

**Me: ill explain later )): **

**Rey: ightt, on with the chappy :)))**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 8

Lost

Reys' P.O.V~

Damn, I was soo tired. I rolled over and crushed my arm underneath my body. At the time, I didn't care at the time, I knew it was going to cramp and hurt later on anyway.

"Psstt, hey Rey..." I heard a soft voice and a gentle nudge.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light and I wiped out all of my eyecrust and found myself looking straight into deep blue hues.

"Woah."

She chuckled and helped me up. I stretched and heard my bone pop, I did that to all my soar joints and got up.

"Ew..." she muttered. I looked at her and smiled nervously, "Soo, why'd you wake me up?"

"Dinner"

"Oh."

"Yah..."

After dinner, Konan invited me to walk around the field near by the base. Of course, I accepted, I hadn't gone outside in days. I was tired of seeing stone walls.

"C'mon, I'll show you 'round the training areas." Konan motioned me towards her and I gladly followed.

The field, also known as the 'training area' was beautiful, dispite the scars that were made on the trees from everyone striking their weapons at them. Poor trees...

"Hey, Kon-chan?" I said a smirk forming on my face, "You wanna train?" She smirked right back, "You know it."

I expected to feel the cool sensation of my metal bracelet.

I was wrong.

I looked at my wrist, to see my wrist bracelet-less. I looked upon the ground in a panic. "Konan, I can't find my bracelet."

Konan jogged over to me, "What do you mean? You got that from Pein and Yahiko, you never take it off."

I nodded frantically and fell to my knees, my palms padding the ground everywhere. "I know, I always have the bracelet on. I don't even take it off in the showers. Did I drop it somewhere?"

I frantically searched with Konan and once that whole field was searched we searched the path we took to get there.

And once that was searched, I lost my hope.

"Konan...that bracelet was special...I'm so sorry I lost it." Konan patted my shoulder, "I know, I was there remember?" she chuckled lightly, "It's around somewhere. Let's check the base."

Deidaras' P.O.V~

I walked into the living room, sandwich in hand and crumbs on face. I took a seat on the couch and pulled my feet up on the table in front of me. I surfed channels and stopped on _MadTV_.

Those little skit things always make me laugh.

Abruptly, the stone that was our H.Q door lifted to reveal a quite frazzled Rey and Konan. I furrowed my brow and swallowed my bite. "What's wrong with you guys, un?"

They walked right past me, keeping their eyes on the stone floor. I shrugged, I shouldn't worry, they got it under control.

Itachis' P.O.V~

"Awww man...where is it?"

My eyebrow raised as I heard the voice talk to herself.

I felt something bump into my leg, "Oof." I rolled my eyes thinking it was Tobi.

"O-oh...I'm sorry Itachi-san..." the silver haired, red hued girl stood up and brushed off the dust on her capris.

I raised a brow as if asking her what she was doing. She shrugged, "I lost my bracelet. The one I used as my scythe when I had to battle Konan? Yah...that one." Rey frowned and rubbed her wrist, "Feels so weird not to have it on. I got it from my older brother."

I flinched slightly and looked at her, "Brother?" I whispered. She looked up at me with a pout, "Mmhmm...he left me when I was eight though...I don't know where he is now..." she sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I can't really talk right now, I have to look for that bracelet."

I nodded.

My eyes widened, I had an idea...

"Rey." She spun on her heel to face me and tilted her head, "Yes?"

"When did you lose it?"

She shrugged and tapped her chin, "Uhhh, I think it's between the time where I woke up from my nap today, and when Kon-chan and I walked to the field..." she pondered then nodded, "Yah, that's when. I'm positive I had it on before."

I nodded and walked off.

Hidan.

Tobis' P.O.V~

"Reyy-chan~!" I exclaimed out to no one holding my discoloured kitten. "Reeeeyyy-channn!" I yelled out.

"Yes, Tobi-kun?" Rey shouted back from the living room. I grinned wide and ran to her, "Rey-chan! Look what Tobi found for you! Tobi found him because you got into the Akatsuki! It's Tobi's gift!"

Rey looked at the kitten in awe, "Awwww! He's so adorable! He's for me? Awww, Tobi's sucha good boy!"

She embraced me and grabbed the kitten, "I'm gunna name you...Noodles!" she giggled and touched noses with the kitty.

I smiled, "Tobi's glad you like Noodles!"

She smiled back and put noodles on the couch and told him to sit down, "Alright Tobi, can you help me?"

I nodded vigorously, "Of course! What does Rey-chan need Tobi to do?"

She pointed to her wrist, "You remember my bracelet? I lost it, can you help me find it?"

I nodded, "Yep! Tobi will ask around and look on the ground carefully!" I pointed to my eye-hole and giggled.

She grinned and thanked me with a nod.

TBC

**Me: whuttupppp **

**Rey: i feel bad for you **

**Me: im soo over it... i got mah other friends , teh ASIANPACK. Like srsly their like ALL asian except this one guy that hangs with us. Hes Mexican. **

**Rey: :PP :)) **

**Me: okay, so most of this story is basically fillers, and im kinda running out of ideas, ive got a plan for the end of this fic and when the secrets are revealed and all that jazz, but I can't skip to that part right away.**

**Rey: yep.**

**Me: Yah, Rey gotta find looveeee. :PP And 'Leader' and Konan gotta get together. **

**Rey:...**

**Me: :PP fail. So if anyone has ANY ideas whatsoever, could you comment please? :)) it'd be great help. The ideas can even be like random fillers, I can just change them into little fluff moments or something relating the story. **

**Rey: ... okay... well, until next chapter :))**

**Me: yep! See yah :)) by the way, sorry if this chap was boring :PP lol sorry :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: heyyy, I'm back ;D **

**Rey: wow, I didn't expect you to update so fast. **

**Me: same here, but I got an idea, and I thought I should start writing the climax or like a plot twist or something. **

**Rey: oh, don't say that yet!**

**Me: too late. **

**Rey: …**

**Me: soo, I think I'm leaning towards ItaxRey….I dunno though, because as I've said before, I originally wanted this to be a DeixRey, but my obsession with Itachi has gotten in the way. **

**Rey: …**

**Me: Soo, I'mma ask you again. Who do you think she should be paired with? You can choose anyone from the akatsuki, except for leader, and Konan…and Tobi and Zetsu ;D**

**Rey: that's rolling out a lot of options. **

**Me:I can't write them properly, and for other obvious reasons. **

**Rey: Ehh, whatever. Enjoy the chap :))**

His Sister, His missing Link

Chapter 9

Found

Itachis' P.O.V~

"Alright! Alright! Just put me the fuck down!" Hidan kicked and screamed and threw the bracelet in the air. I let him go and extended my hand out, letting the bracelet fall into the palm of my hand.

I clasped my fingers around the object and left the Zombie Twins room silently and immediately.

Hidans' P.O.V~

"Damn Uchiha, always getting in the damn way…" I muttered under my breath as I paced around the room, trying to figure out another way to crush that stupid little underdog.

Something snapped.

Why would _The _Itachi Uchiha, want to help the underdog? She just got here. There wasn't anything special about her, and as far as I was concerned, she was pretty fucking weak, too.

I smirked and thought about it for a little more, then shook my head.

Now's not the time Hidan. Now's the time to think of how I can crush that little bitch.

Itachis' P.O.V~

I avoided the look I got from Kisame when I entered my room for a little break. I suppose it would get a tad suspicious if I walked right in and out of Hidans room then in and out of Rey's.

"Okay Itachi, I know that look. And even though the look your showing me, is your everyday look, I can tell something's up."

I sat on my bad leaned back against the wall, "Hn."

He inspected me and noticed my balled up fist. "Ohhh, what's in your hand, Itachi?" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Which somewhat scared me.

I said nothing in response. He sighed, "Fine. Don't tell me." He grumbled and turned the other way, making his back face me.

I uncurled my fingers, and at the sound of the metal from the bracelet jingling in my hand, got the attention of the sub-human. He looked at my palm and raised a brow, "Dude, I knew you killed people, but you steal too?"

I scowled, "Hidan stole it from her, idiot. I have nothing against the girl, why would I steal it?" I pointed out. He shrugged, "I dunno. Why don't you return it now?"

I shrugged, "Hn." I would explain myself no further. He stood and took his leave saying no more to me. He nodded his head, as in telling me he was leaving.

I looked at the bracelet in my hand, and fiddled around with it, with my thumb. Why did I even bother helping her? She was the underdog, she was new here. I barely know her. I don't even talk to her.

I sighed and took my leave as well. I clutched the bracelet and headed off to that baby blue door.

Tobis' P.O.V~

I had asked almost everyone in the Akatsuki about Rey-chans bracelet. No luck yet, but I will find that bracelet for Rey-chan!

"Itachi-san! Itachi-san! Tobi needs to speak with you!" I exclaim and pounce to the spot where he was. He raised a brow.

"Has Itachi-san seen Rey-chans' bracelet?"

He remained emotionless for a couple seconds and extended his fist to me and uncurled his fingers. I gasped, "Itachi-san, you found Rey-chans bracelet! Rey-chan will be so happy!``

He shook his head, ``I`m giving it to you to give to her. Tobi will be a good boy and give this bracelet to her. Tobi will be so good, that when she asks where you found it, you will say on the ground. You will not mention me. Understood?``

Tobi nodded and took the bracelet and scurried off to Rey`s room.

Good, now she won`t have to think I care for her, or something crazy like that.

Uchihas don`t care about others.

Rey`s P.O.V|

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling until I hear a knock, ``Come in!`` I yell.

I sat up and stared at Tobi who was currently bouncing off the walls with happiness. Literally.

``What is it Tobi?``

``You`re bracelet!`` he handed me the bracelet as my face beamed with joy. ``Tobi! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!`` I squealed and began jumping up and down. I embraced him in a hug.

``Tobi, where did you find this? I`ve searched this whole place.``

From being so extremely happy, he stood there nervously and twiddled his thumbs, ``Well, Tobi doesn`t want to lie…..but….Itachi found it. Not Tobi. He told Tobi to give it to, but not tell that he found it.``

I blinked, ``Itachi found it?``

Tobi nods, ``Yep, he was on his way to give it to you, but Tobi asked and he told Tobi to give it to you. Don`t tell Itachi, Tobi promised I wouldn`t tell. But Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi couldn`t lie!``

I smiled lightly and chuckled as I clipped the bracelet around my wrist where it usually lay. The cold metal brushed against my skin .

``Thanks Tobi.``

``No problem! Tobi is glad Rey-chan is finally happy! Tobi is wondering where Noodles is.``

`He`s with Konan.`` I replied. Tobi nods and skips off. ``Thank you again Tobi!`` I yell out.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the bracelet.

I grinned.

Itachi _touched_ this bracelet.

I scurried to the door, opened it, looked both ways and disappeared back into my room. I took a breath and squealed.

``He touched the bracelet!``

Konans` P.O.V|

I flinched, ``What the hell?`` I muttered. She must`ve found the bracelet. Good for her. I stoked Noodles fur as he slept in my arms.

``Whats up, Konan, hmm?`` Deidara sat beside me on the couch and put his feet on the table.

I scowled, ``Feet off the table, stupid.``

Deidara rolls his eyes- or should I say eye- and removes his feet anyway. ``Do you know what was up with Rey, hmm? I heard her squeal from_ inside _my room, hmm.``

I shrugged, ``Dunno, why don`t you ask her?`` I suggested. He `tch`d. ``Like she`ll tell me anything, un.``

I shrugged, yah he was right. Rey had this hate for Deidara. And she doesn`t hate anyone. Well, maybe not hate, but annoyance or dislike towards the blonde pyro.

I continued to stroke the little kitty and drowned myself into `_Spongebob_`.

I`ll figure out what`s happening with her later.

? P.O.V|

``You don`t suppose they`ve explained it to her, have you?`` A man no older than twenty bent down infront of his superior and asked him.

``No, I don`t suppose so. Hopefully, they`ll send her out soon. We could use another hand here.`` the mans superior chuckled darkly.

``Heh. She`s still young, we can manipulate her into thinking they're the bad guys.``

His superior closed his eyes and chuckled once again, ``Yes….yes, now you`re thinking…..`` he opened his eyes and dismissed him.

The superior crossed his legs and contemplated on his next move. A smirk graced his lips as he spoke into the nothingness around him.

``Yes, we will do exactly that…..``

Peins` P.O.V|

``The break or vacation, however you would like to put it, will begin tomorrow. It will end after three days.`` I explained to Konan, she nodded and put the kitten down and let it scurry out of the room.

``Alright, I`ll spread it around.``

I nodded her off. I looked at the amount of paper work on my desk and sighed. _Why_ did I even _have_ paper work? I was the most feared man in the world, and yet I handle paper work like I`m a Kage, or something. I pinched the bridge of my nose and grabbed a pen.

Let`s get started.

TBC

**Me: YAYYYY NINTH CHAPTER!**

**Rey: Celebrate good times! C`mon!**

**Me: ;DD **

**Rey: :)) glad ur happy. **

**Me: were finally getting somewhere with this story. **

**Rey: FINALLY :PP**

**Me: whatevsss :PP until next time folks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: heyy guyssss :DD TENTH CHAPPY! Sorry the quote mark thingys were all messed during the end of the chap. My keyboard all like DFLKJHGLSDJFK**

**Rey: ^-^' **

**Me: sooo, on with the chappy~**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 10

Not Very Good

Konans' P.O.V~

"Rey~" I drug out the word while opening the door to our room.

She looked up from where she was and smiled warmly at me, "Hmm?"

"Vacation starts tomorrow. You can chill with your men." I smirk while she turns a light shade of pink.

"Sorry for being nice!" she muttered under her breath, the pink fading. I chuckle and join her sitting on the bed.

"So, what you gunna do with Itachi and Kisame?" I ask her. She shrugs, "I dunno. I bet he forgot about it, so I don't have to worry about it!" she smiles at me and shoves a thumbs up in my face.

I push her thumb down and look her in the eye with the look 'you-really-think-Itachi-will-forget-something-like-that?'. She frowned, "It's a possibility."

I sigh, "How come you're so stressed about this? You invited." I pointed out. She shrugged, "I was never good with boys."

I stifled a laugh while she looked at me and pouted, "You're so mean! It's true, I stutter then like freeze! Sometimes, after the freezing part, I faint! It's embarrassing!"

I pat her shoulder comfortingly, "I was never good with men either. Look at me now."

She laughs, "What? You some kind of pimpette? Aniki nor Yahiko would approve." She winked and smirked. I laughed and hit her with a pillow.

She stood, "I'm hungry. You wanna come with for some food?" I nodded and we walked out.

Kisames' P.O.V~

Konan and Rey walked into the kitchen, Konan going for the fridge and Rey going through the cup boards.

"We don't have much in the cup boards, Rey. Don't bother looking." I tell her. "Oh." was her only reply. She shrugs and sits down beside me.

She smiles warmly, "Long time, no talk." I nod and chuckle, "So, what we doing tomorrow?"

She tilts her head in confusion. "Forgotten already? You invited us." Her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! I thought you guys forgot. I didn't want to mention it." She shrugs.

"You guys decide. I don't really know." She says.

"Well, there's something going on in Konoha…." Konan trails off and sits in front of us.

"Konoha?" Rey taps her chin in thought. "I suppose….no, we can't. Itachi-san is from there, so I don't know if he wants to come. I mean, it's okay if he doesn't want to. It'd be great if he came though. I mean, it's like your guys choice, so it really doesn't matter and-"

"You're rambling." I interject.

The silver haired teen stopped for a moment and blushed alittle, she laughed nervously, "Sorry, I do that sometimes."

"Rey-chan is right though. I don't suppose he would want to go to Konoha."

I looked over to Rey, she didn't hide disappointment well. She wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Well, that's okay. We can go somewhere else." She shrugged and tapped her chin in thought.

"I want to go somewhere where all of us can go and enjoy ourselves. Not Mist, because you and me both, Kisame-kun are from there. And not from Konoha since Itachi-san if from there….Suna is too hot….Grass Village kinda creeps me out…." She began ruling out the options.

I covered her mouth when she got to Lightning Village. "Go ask Itachi where he wants to go."

She shook her head fast, "No, you go. You're his partner."

"Yes, but you invited us."

"…So…?"

"…."

"…."

"You know you can't win with me."

"Fine! I'll ask! Where is he?"

I smirk in victory, "He should be in his room. If he's not then… ask around."

She sighed and pouted, "You guys are mean."

Konan looked at her, "What? Why am I mean?"

"Because you didn't protest against any of this!"

"Oh! Okay, fair enough." Konan chuckled, "Now go find him and ask."

Itachis' P.O.V~

I stepped out of the bath and put a towel around my waist and around my neck, to dry out the tips of my hair. I wiped the vapour off my mirror cabinet in my washroom and looked at myself.

Lookin' fresh.

I unlocked the washroom door and into my room (**AN: there is a washroom connected to Itachis room. There is a washroom connecting to EVERY members room.**) I secured the towel around my waist and used the small towel around my neck to dry my hair. I bent down I dried my hair like that.

_Knock, Knock _

I sigh, agitated, dammit Kisame….

I walk to the door and open it, revealing silver hair, red eyes and a tainted pink pale face.

What. The. Fuck.

Okay, well atleast she knocked.

"Um…."she avoided eye contact. "I….um….I'llcomebacklater." she muttered in a rush. I grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look at me. Her blush darkened, "You're here already, what is it?"

She took a breath, "Well, Konan-chan told me that the vacation thing was starting tomorrow and Kisame reminded me. Well, not reminded because I still remembered, I just thought you guys forgot. In the kitchen we were trying to figure out a place to go. Konan-chan said that something was going on in Konoha, but since you used to live there we kinda ruled it because we expected you to not want to go there. But I mean, it's okay if you want to go there, because that's great! But if you don't that's fine too, I mean like, I don't have anything-"

"You're rambling."  
She paused and laughed nervously, "I tend to do that sometimes when I'm nervous or when my mind isn't working."

I chuckled softly, "I can see that."

She smiled alittle, "So, um, where do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "Konoha is fine. If we can find any other place, that's fine too. It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, um, okay. Thank you Uchiha-san."

He began to walk away. "Wait."

She turned back, "Y-yes?"

"Itachi. Not Uchiha-san."

The corners of her mouth twitched in an upwards manner, "Oh…..mmkay Itachi….san."

No Ones P.O.V~

The silver haired maidens heart was still racing from that encounter. What girl heart wouldn't be racing if they had encountered something like that? Besides Konan. He was SHIRTLESS, and in only a TOWEL. Rey could tell why he was every fangirls dream. Itachi looked pretty thin when he had clothes on, but he actually had some muscle, Rey thought to herself as she walked to her and Konans room, forgetting about telling Kisame the plans.

Once in the room, Rey pounced onto the bed and placed a hand over her heart. Her face began to heat up, as she grabbed a fluffy pillow to hold onto to hide her blush from the eerie silence in the room. Rey calmed herself down. Itachi wouldn't go for someone like her. Of course he wouldn't, Rey assured herself of it.

I mean, why would he? Like really? Rey was just the new one in the organization, the underdog, she had been framed into being in the Akatsuki. Yet, she hadn't fit in so well anywhere else before…..

Rey cleared her mind once again, she was getting off topic. Itachi would not go for her, she knew it. He was just so hot….and….No! Bad Rey! She thought to herself and scowled.

She sighed and held onto the pillow tighter.

She closed her eyes and thought about that encounter.

Rey convinced herself Itachi didn't like her. Though, in truth, at the back of her mind, all those little things that happened to the both of them, shone a glimmer of hope at the being together.

She just didn't let herself believe.

She was simply readying herself for disappointment….something she wasn't able to do when her brother left….

TBC

**Me: omg Itachi so frickin OOC =-= I SUCK **

**Rey: its not that bad….**

"**Me: but it's still bad.**

**Rey:" I didn't say that….**

**Me: YOU SAID IT WASN'T THATTTT BAD. **

**Rey: WHATEVER. **

**Me: COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! –throws coookies at screen- okay…that didn't work out to well…..**

**Rey: …..-sigh- until next time folks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: hey guys. :DD**

**Rey: I can see your happy….**

**Me: I GRADUATED TODAY! YAY! HERE I COME HIGHSCHOOLL! I didn't get an award though….i didn't really care even though I thought I had a chance at some of them. My dad went all disappointed on me. And my mom was ehh… but my dad got all up in my face….**

**Rey: Gratzz :DD awww, he's just mad.**

**Me: yah…..imma miss my class, we were awesome. –sigh- good times… then again most of us, except two people, are going to the same highschool. **

**Rey: lucky, you get to stay with your friends. **

**Me: alright, so since that's done, id like to honour the ppl who bothered to story alert this story, or faved it, reviewed it, etc etc. so here they are : **_**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, BaileyUchihaHyuga, StarnightX, and KasumiUchiha52.**_** :)) thanks for supporting this story guys :)) COOKIES, ICECREAM AND POUTINE FOR EVERYONE! Poutine because I'm Canadian, ehh. :PP **

**Rey: :)) alright, so on with the chapter? **

**Me: um….no wait, hold on we've got one more thing….ID LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPPY TO Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, because she LOVES the number eleven and the eleventh chapter of stories. :)) I don't want to write WHY because she might want to keep this private, so yah. :)) thanks for your support Kyu-chan throughout this story :)) **

**Rey: awww, that's nice. **

**Me: I know right? Alright, NOW on with the chappy.**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 11

Onwards!

Kisames' P.O.V~

"So, you have any idea what's going on in Konoha?" I ask my partner. He remains quiet for a moment, then speaks up, "If the Hokage is still Sarutobi, then a festival is being held."

I raised a brow, "What's the festival held for?"

The silky haired boy turned to me, "Sarutobi just likes putting on random festivals to raise every ones mood."

Oh. Well that explains a lot. Thanks Itachi.

"Pack you're yukata in the bag and we'll change when we get there." Itachi tells me. I nod, "Whatever you say."

Peins' P.O.V~

"Unacceptable."

"What? Pein, I know she's your sister, but for now, she doesn't know that. You can't just band her from going to Konoha with Kisame and Itachi. It's not like they're going to rape her!" Konan protests. "Besides," she starts again, "She needs some fresh air."

"Even so…." I couldn't think of anymore to say. Konan was right. Itachi nor Kisame would think of doing anything to her. And she _did_ need some fresh air. She _had _been stuck here in this cave for over three weeks.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine."

Konan smiled, "Good. She's a big girl now. She always has been, she doesn't need her big brother watching over her now."

I nodded with a small frown. She was correct, once again. I left her to fend for herself. In order to do that, she would have to grow up and take charge of her life.

She didn't need her big brother anymore….

Reys' P.O.V~

I paced back and forth in my room, my feet making an eternal pattern in the rug. What was I going to wear to Konoha? As far as Kisame told me, a festival was going on. I didn't have anything to wear! I sighed in frustration as soon as Konan walked in.

"Woahh, what's up with you?"

"I have absolutely nothing to wear! Konoha is having a festival! I don't have a kimono! Which reminds me, I have to stop borrowing your clothes…." She said.

"Don't worry, I've got some kimonos. What color?"

I sighed in relief and fell to my knees, "Thank Kami-sama, you're a life saver!"

? P.O.V~

"Master, I heard the girl is heading to Konoha."

"An opportunity. Is she going alone?"

"No Sir, she is accompanied with Uchiha and Hoshigaki."

"Damn…."

The pair stopped talking to plan out something.

"I suppose…..we could kidnap her in Konoha when they aren't expecting it…."

"We would need a fail safe plan to back it up though."

The pair once again, stopped talking.

"I've got it."

TBC

**Me: heyy guys 11****th**** chappy! Im sorry it's SOO short, but it's like 11 (WOAHH JYNX) and im kinda tired, my feet are sore fomr the heels I wore today and blahh**

**Rey: awwww, g'night**

**Me: yep! :)) till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me:heyy guys :)) two days ago was the last day of school! I'mma miss my friends that aren't going to my highschool….one of them's moving to the USA, and the three others are going to diff highschools. **

**Rey: oh well. That's what facebook and MSN were invented for :PP**

**Me: harhar, yep. Anyway. I wanna honour the ppl who bothered with this fic, once again : **_**windwolf1988, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Kaitlin Murasaki, kawaii-teddy, XxXWolvesInTheNightXxX, **_

**Rey: thanks for the help guys!**

**Me: yep. NOW, onto the chappy!**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 12

Whistling Fish and Herbal Essences

Rey's P.O.V~

"When will we get there?" I asked the two older men. Kisame shrugged and looked at Itachi.

"If we go now, we'll reach there by sunset. We should be able to make it in time." He answered coolly.

I raised a brow, "But, um, what if we don't?" The Uchiha shrugs, "Sarutobi holds the festivals for days on end, sometimes."

I nodded, "Oh, mmkay."

I turned back and waved at Konan. She gave me a nod and a small smirk and we left to Konoha.

Oh joy, this should be fun.

Tobis' P.O.V~

"Rey-chan! Noooo! Wait!" I scurried after here, and ran so I could catch up with her. Noodles should come to see Konoha too.

The trio stopped and turned around. I smiled as much as I could under my mask. "Rey-chan! Rey-chan forgot Noodles." I hopped infront of her and shoved the kitten in her arms.

"Oh, well, I suppose I did." She smiled and went on her tippy toes to pat my head. "Thank you Tobi-kun."

"It was no problem! Tobi's a good boy."

"Now, be a good boy, and scurry back to H.Q." Kisame shooed me away. I nodded and said good bye to them.

Kisames' P.O.V

"That was uncalled for." Itachi states out of the blue. No pun intended. Rey scratched Noodles ear, "What was?"

He looked over to the maroon colored kitten. She looked at the kitten and let out a quiet 'oh.'

And from that point on, it just got really awkward….

Third Person P.O.V~…I think….

"So, the plan is clear?" the man, which seemed to be the leader asked. All five of the people murmured amongst themselves, then finally after quite a while, they nodded and looked at the leader.

In the dim light, the leader smirked and pointed straight for the door. There was a popping sound and smoke filled the area, then in a flash they were out the door, ready to commence.

Two Hours Before Sundown/Sunset….whatever~

Reys' P.O.V~

"Wow, you were right." I said quite….stunned, I suppose on how accurate his guessing was. Then again, he was from here…..

Despite the sometimes awkward situations and silences we faced while walking here, there we're some…..fun part, I guess you could call it. For example, Kisame-kun reminded me of a whistling fish when he whistled. And for some shocking news, Itachi-san uses _Herbal Essences_ and he likes his hair to smell like green apples. Who would of thought, eh?

Itachi looked at me and nodded. We walked by the guard-less entrance, and entered the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kisames' P.O.V

"Heh," I chuckled and earned a confused glance from Rey, "Everyone is so worked up about getting ready for the festival, no one has noticed us yet."

"Don't jinx us, 'Same-kun." I punched him lightly in the arm. He chuckled once again and patted my head.

"So, where we staying Itachi?" Kisame prompted. Itachi began walking towards a medium sized hotel. "Well, that says a lot." I shrugged.

TBC

**Me: heyy guysss. I watched Karate Kid! OMG iloveyoujadensmith33 **

**Rey:…what about taylor lautner?**

**Me: screw him! Jaden is a lot closer to my age, and he can DANCE and he can FIGHT! Imma sucker for a dude who can dance. :PP **

**Rey: haha. :)) **

**Me: alright, until next time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I back! :)) hows everyone today? My summer school in STM is starting soon! It's a trail to gert used to the highschool and all. I'm actually pretty excited! I'mma chill with my original friends first, then see if I can meet some new ones. **

**Rey: grats. Have fun :))**

**Me: so I wanna get as many chapters as I can get up on before july5th caz that's when the schooling starts. So here is the chappy! And sorry for the shortness. **

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 13

Sweet Satisfaction

Reys' P.O.V~

"This isn't that bad…." I nodded with a raised brow in sweet satisfaction. Kisame chuckled behind me, "I see you're liking what you see?"

I nodded, "Yeup. I didn't expect a room like this could come from a hotel like this."

I slipped my sandels off and placed Noodles on the carpeted floor. The room was phenomenal. White walls everyone where you looked, love seat in the living room with a plasma, and a wide balcony connecting to the living room. The kitchen wasn't insanely big or insanely small. It was just right.

Rey clicked her tongue to get the attention of her kitty and she walked towards the two rooms. One for herself and the other for Kisame and Itachi to share. I opened the door to my room and inspected it like a hawk.

It was a casual room with baby blue walls that reminded me of home….and Kon-chan….it kinda reminded me of Kisame as well. What was I talking about again? Right! The room. There was a twin bed in the corner, along with a dresser along the other side of the wall with a huge mirror. Truth be told, the mirror kinda scared me…There was a window that showed a great view of Konoha and the Hokage tower.

I made another click with my tongue seeing as Noodles was distracted with a little green leaf in the room. I pick up the leaf and began picking it apart. I always had a habit of doing that.

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me, Noodles walking in front of me.

"Merowe." Noodles, I think, whined. I knelt down, "You hungry?" Noodles seem to nod his head. We walked into the kitchen and my eyes scanned for something Noodles could eat.

My eyes spotted a grapefruit. "Uhm….you want grapefruit?" I picked up the fruit and began washing as Noodles sat down. His tail waving lightly.

I smiled, a cat who likes grapefruit. Who would have thought? I shook the extra water off the fruit and began peeling. As I peeled, I dropped down small chunks of grapefruit.

"Why are you feeding your cat _grapefruit?" _a certain Uchiha came across and sat across from me. I began to heat up, "Uhmm, no food. Only grapefruit left." I murmured. He nodded.

Then there was silence…..Besides the sounds of me peeling and the dropping grapefruit and the cute sound of munching.

"Are you looking forward to the festival?" he tried to strike a conversation. Which I found a tad odd. He usually doesn't talk much, and he certainly doesn't try to strike up conversations.

I shrugged, "I suppose. This'll be my first." I replied, as I turned around and threw the peel in the garbage. He raised a brow.

"Yah, my first. Since my brother left I hadn't been able to go to a festival, and I didn't have any friends either. When I got to Mist, there were rarely any festivals, and whenever there was one, I backed out and just stayed home." I explained as I picked up Noodles and placed him on my lap.

He remained silent and walked away. I shrugged, "Was it something I said?" I muttered under my breath as I stood up and placed Noodles onto the ground. I looked out onto the balcony. The festival would soon start.

~  
I slipped on my- well Konans' kimono- over my head and tightened the obi around my waist as I tried my best as I could. The obi flowed down close to the ground and trailed behind me. The kimono fit perfectly though, it hugged all the right places and dare I say it, it made me look…_hot_. Aside from that, the kimono was a pastel shade of red with white and pink lotus pattern lining the bottom of the kimono. The kimono stopped above my knees, while the sleeves were alittle too long for my arms. The top of the kimono slipped off my shoulders and I could do nothing about it, it _did_ show some cleavage but nothing too serious. I had white knee high socks and slipped on my sandels.

After my kimono was put on, I tied my hair up and put it into a messy bun, with a clip stick into it along with two red chopsticks. Before I left the H.Q Konan taught me the basics of makeup. I put on a light layer of silver eyeshadow on, and lined my eyes with gel eyeliner. I put on a small amount of plush pink blush on my cheeks and picked up Noodles and hugged him close to my chest, to distract away from the sleeves slipping off my shoulder.

I twisted the door knob and slowly walked out, my cheeks heat up and changed another shade of pink. Thank Kami-sama it looked like blush.

I cleared my throat quietly, but just enough so they could hear me. "Finally, you take almost as lon- woah." Kisame looked at me with eyes wide and a smirk on his face.

"Damn, Rey," he dragged out the words and snapped his fingers, "You lookin' good." He walked towards me in his simple blue yukata. (**A/N I think this is what a male kimono is called. Please excuse it if it is wrong.**)

I blushed a dark red and looked down cast, "Thanks." I muttered. I have never been more flattered in my life.

Itachi stood and walked in front of me, my eyes still down cast.

"Let's go." Itachi turned to the door and walked.

I sweat dropped, anime style, I expected a little more than that. Maybe something, even the _slightest_, little romantic act.

Kisame chuckled evilly in the backround as we both shot him a glare, Itachis way more intimidating than mine. Hell, mine just looked like an evil pout.

Third Person P.O.V~

"Shut up! You're going to attract attention." A hazelnut haired teen girl punched her 'friend' hard in the arm.

The hazelnut girl has fair skin and bright blue eyes. She wore a traditional white kimono with a couple of gold fish at the bottom corner. Her obi was a ocean blue and was tied into a elegant bow.

"Ow! Tayuya! The way you look is the way you act. You're acting like a punk, act like a nice, cute, petite girl!" a boy rubbed his arm gingerly and scowled at the girl. The girl 'hmph'd and shunned him.

The boy had a small low ponytail that was tied with a red ribbon. His skin was a dark brown color- almost like a really dark tan. His hues were a brown color. His yukata was a dark maroon color with a white obi, loosely tied around his waist. The yukata was so long it somewhat drug on the ground.

"Shh, you guys. We can't say our names out loud….we're undercover…." A timid boy, walking behind them attentively.

"Oh shut it Kimimaro. No one here is smart enough to realize that that were….you know. Besides, no one knows our names and who we are in the first place. Relax." 'Tayuya' said.

'Kimimaru' was a pale guy. He had two red spots above his eyebrows. His hair was a very light silver-almost white-. His eyes were a coal black color. His kimono was a black color with red flowers at the bottom. The obi was a white color.

"Guys, we're going to have other names." A….wide boy stated from beside Kimimaru.

His kimono was orange and had no pattern. His obi was a blue color. He was fair skinned and his eyes were a black just like Kimimaru's.

"Alright, Kidoumaru is Kidou, Kimimaru is Kimchi, Jirobo is Jiro, and Tayuya is Tamara. And me, Sakon is Saiki, and Ukon, you are….. Uki." 'Saki' said.

Sakon or as said 'Saiki', had grey colored hair and was wearing a grey kimono with a purple obi. His eye color was a dark blue. His skin was in the middle between pale and fair.

Ukon, or 'Uki' basically looked exactly like Saiki. They were twins, enough said.

"Pfft," Tamara stifled a laugh, "Kimchi? What the hell are you on? Weed?"

Saiki rolled his eyes. "Screw off Tamara."

"Guys, we have to stay on topic. We gotta find her." Kidou gathered their attention and they all nodded.

"Everyone try to keep in character depending on how you look. Tamara no swearing." Jiro told her.

"Uki, Saiki you two stay together. Jiro and I will stay together. Kidou and Tamara go together. We'll meet back in twenty minutes at the ramen place. Don't get distracted." Kimchi directed. Everyone split up to search for her.

Who was this 'her' they were searching for?

They were searching for the forgotten girl.

TBC

**Me: hey guys :)) sorry if this chap was kinda like boring too you. Im getting to the good parts! Don't worry. Heh, if this story gets popular enough, I'll make a sequel when this is done. **

**Rey: its almost done already?**

**Me: hell naw. Were only in the beginning still. We're reaching the climax soon though. **

**Rey: oh, well that's good. **

**Me: it might go to 20 chapters at the most. If more, that's great!**

**Rey: oh, understandable.**

**Me: yep, so until next time folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**me: heyyy, fast update, ehh? **

**Rey: certainly. **

**Me: alrightttt, so on with the chappy. By the way, sorry if the peoples names in the sound 5 are wrong. I looked them up on Wikipedia so yah….lol :)) **

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 14

The Layers of an Obi Is Quite Useful

Itachis' P.O.V~

I have to admit, Rey did look...stunning. With the corner of my eye I looked at Rey, her kitten still hugged close to her chest and her eyes still down cast.

"Ahem." Kisame fake coughed into his hand, earning the full attention of Rey.

She tilted her head as Kisame spoke, "I'm hungry."

I giggled, "That's it? I was expecting some speech or something like that." she hit him playfully.

He chuckled, something he did quite often now a days, "Speech on what?"

She shrugged and smirked, "A speech about how cute little girls should stay away from large shark dudes."

Kisame laughed and patted her head as Rey burst out in a fit of giggles.

I smirked and held my head downwards so they couldn't see the small smile forming on my face.

"Itachi-san, where should we eat?" Rey nudged me lightly.

I shrugged, "What do you want?"

She adjusted her hands so that Noodles was laying on one hand as she tapped her chin with her finger on her other hand. "I want something sweet."

My eyes lit up the slightest bit.

"I want dango. Is that okay with you two?" she asked.

A grin almost broke out. I havn't had dango in the longest time. Nobody bothered buying packaged dango when they went to the store, because nobody ever asked.

I simply didn't ask because no one would suspect someone like me to like such a sweet, chewy delicacy. It would ruin my reputation at the Akatsuki.

Kisame nodded, "As long as I get some food in me, I'm all up for it. You Itachi?"

I nodded.

"Alrght then! To the tea house." she smiled and marched in the wrong direction.

I chuckled quietly and grabbed her shoulder before she got any further. She tilted her head, "Eh?"

"The tea house is that way." I pointed in the other direction where Kisame had already started walking. A blush rose to her cheeks and she turned around, coughing into her hand.

"I know that Itachi-san. I was testing you." she told me.

"Heh. If you say so, Rey."

She walked with me as we were far behind Kisame. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward.

It was a comfortable one. The one you feel when you're with someone you can truely be yourself with.

I let out a sigh, I've only known this girl for only a short period of time. Yet, I feel like I've known her for much, much longer.

She looked at me, "Um, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Fine." She shrugged, "If you say so Itachi-san."

I let out another sigh, yet one that was much quieter.

Something was wrong with me.

Tamaras' P.O.V~

"Ugh, why did Sakon- Saiki," I corrected myself, "have to pair us together." I rolled myeyes at the boy beside me.

He sighed, "Tamara, lets just see if we can find the girl and get this over with."

"Fine. But what if someone is with her?" I ask.

Kidou shrugged, "I dunno, we'll have to wing it and see if we can get her alone long enough to lure her away. Or we can wait `till she goes to the bathroom and follow her in or something like that."

"And if she does go to the washroom and I follow her in, and she doesn't come willingly...?" I prompted.

He rolled his eyes, "You can knock her out and make sure no one sees you."

She cackled evilly, "Let's check the tea house first, then we can check around the Hokage tower."

Kidou nodded, "Alright, Happy faces on Tamara. We can't be seen through if any Akatsuki members are with her Tamaras' P.O.V~

"Ugh, why did Sakon- Saiki," I corrected myself, "have to pair us together." I rolled my eyes at the boy beside me.

He sighed, "Tamara, lets just see if we can find the girl and get this over with."

"Fine. But what if someone is with her?" I ask.

Kidou shrugged, "I dunno, we'll have to wing it and see if we can get her alone long enough to lure her away. Wait till she goes to the bathroom and follow her in or something like that."

"And if she does go to the washroom and I follow her in, and she doesn't come willingly...?" I prompted.

He rolled his eyes, "You can knock her out and make sure no one sees you."

She cackled evilly, "Let's check the tea house first, then we can check around the Hokage tower."

Kidou nodded, "Alright, Happy faces on Tamara. We can't be seen through if any Akatsuki members are with her." he said through his teeth. I nodded and put a strained smile on as we entered the tea house.

Deidaras' P.O.V~

"Hey Konan, where's Rey, hmm?" I sat beside her on the couch as_ 'iCarly' _began to play. I sneered at the show and surfed channels and stopped at _'FIFA World Cup' ._

"She's with Kisame and Itachi in Konoha. Why?" she answered. My face fell, "No reason, un." I shrugged.

"Mmmhmm, yah right." she looked at me with the 'do-you-seriously-think-you-can-fool-me?' look.

I rolled my eyes-well, eye-, "I just wanted to see if she wanted to go to the beach with me, or by the lake we have close by so we could swim or hang out or something, hmm."

She smirked, "Ohhh, you got the hots for Rey, do yah?"

"Pfft, pfttt, hell no. She's too young for me, hmm." I replied.

She placed her eyes on the T.V, "Whatever you say Deidara. Whatever you say."

"Oh, Konan-chan! What is Deidara-sempai saying?" Tobi pounced on the couch and squished Konan between me and him.

"Oh nothing Tobi-san, he just has the hots for Rey-chan." Konan answered him. I smirked Tobi doesn't know what 'hots' means.

I chuckled under my breath.

"Tobi doesn't understand, what does 'the hots' mean?" Tobi tilted his head in confusion.

"It means Deidara has a HUGE crush on Rey." Sasoir came and sat on the floor while her tinkered with the arm of his puppet.

"It's not a huge one, hmm! Wait...when the hell did you get here!" I retorted.

"Ahah!", Konan jumped from her spot on the couch, "You said not a huge one! So, you just admitted you like Rey! But you don`t like her alot! Nice one Sasori." Konan pointed out then complemented Sasori.

Shit balls.

Kimchis`P.O.V

"You know, we`re obviously not going to find them. You want to just eat some ramen and hang for a bit?" I suggested, the facts becoming clear.

Jiro contemplated then nodded, "Yeuh, let`s go. Ichiraku?"

I nodded, "Mmmhmm. Beef ramen for me." I said as we walked towards the ramen stand.

Saikis` P.O.V

"Damn, it`s so good to have your own body." Uki stated as he flicked his arms and bent his legs as he walked.

"Heh, tell me about it." I responded back.

Uki rolled his eyes, "Where do we look first?"

I shrugged, "Hokage tower?"

I nodded and off we went.

Strangely, we were going down the yellow colored dirt...

Kisames` P.O.V

"Order for me tri-colored dango and some green tea, okay? I have to go to the washroom." Rey stood up and scurried to the little girls room, her kitten following cloesly behind her.

I chuckled, "She looks good tonight." I pointed out to Itachi. He nodded, "Most true, but that has nothing to do with her strengths or weaknesses."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Itachi. You know, deep inside yourself, you`re already attached to her like that little kitten that follows her everywhere."

Soon after I said that, the girl sitting two tables diagonal from us stood up and went to the washroom. I shrugged and shook it off as nothing. She didn`t look suspicious or anything, she looked like quite a nice girl.

Oh, how I was going to regret thinking that later.

Rey`s P.O.V

After doing my buisness, I washed my hands and inspected myself in the mirror. My lipgloss was wiped completely off my lips. Good thing Konan told me a could stuff some makeup products in between the layers of my obi...

I pulled out some orange tasting lipgloss and applied it lightly on my lips. I mean, I still had to eat my dango and drink my tea.

"Meroew."

I looked down and smiled, "I`ll be done in a sec, mmkay Noodles?"

I stuffed the lipgloss back between the layers of my obi and redid my messy bun a couple times before it was perfectly, imperfect.

As soon as I was done, I looked at my eyeshadow and a hazelnut hair girl walked in and smiled at me. Her smile was strained, but I looked past it.

"Hey, oh my gosh! I love you`re kimono. Where did you get it?" she complemented then asked.

I blushed lightly, "Thanks. I got it from my friend, though I don`t know where she got it." I laughed lightly, " My apoligies, but I`ve got to be going`."

She grabbed my wrist lightly, "Would you like to come with me and my friends? The more the merrier!"

I shook my head, I took my wrist away, "My friends are waiting for me."

She frowned and glared at me, "Well, that`s too bad then."

My instincts told me to run, but before I could reach the door and escape, all had gone black already.

Only one thought invading my head.

_`I`m sorry Itachi-san...Kisame-kun...`_

Itachis`P.O.V

"Meroew!" Noodles jumped up on the seat Rey was on and bit onto the hem of my sleeve and pulled. I swatted it away.

"Noodles..." Kisame paused, "Where`s Rey`?"

I didn`t know Kisame could speak cat, but that wasn`t important at the time.

I looked at the door to the womans washroom and stared intently at it.

Noodles hopped down from the seat and pointed his nose to the womans washroom.

I furrowed my brow and looked at Kisame.

He sighed and stood up, "Let`s go check it out."

TBC

**Me: yay! 14****th**** chappy!**

**Rey: yay! **

**Me: its exactly 12:07, and I need mah sleep. So until next time guys! :)) and by the way, if some words are missing form the chap, im sorry, is being gay. =-= **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I back!**

**Rey: damn, you're updating fast. **

**Me: haha, I just want to please my viewers. **

**Rey: yep, so onto the chapter.**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 15

Not Happy

Tamaras' P.O.V~

I slung the girl over my shoulder and prepared my hands to un-do the henge. Smoke sum-merged the whole room and seeped through the door, it wouldn't be a problem of people noticing though. I would be outta here in a flash. With the walkie-talkie device around my neck(**A/N I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter…. Sorry. Lol**) I pulled it close to my mouth and pressed the button, '_Mission accomplished. Be ready outside the gates of Konoha_.' I said.

I heard multiples responses at once and I nodded to myself, as I adjusted the girl on my shoulder, I poof'ed to the entrance, back to my old, swearing, hard-core self.

Now let's see if this chick can handle us.

Let's see if she's worthy.

Kidous' P.O.V~

'_Mission accomplished. Be ready outside of the gates of Konoha.'_

I heard from the device tied around my neck. I stood and casually left the tea house. I swerved in and out of people to get to the entrance. I walked out of the gates of Konoha and once out of sight, I undid the henge and waited.

The fun has finally begun…..

Kisames' P.O.V~

I coughed and fanned away the smoke as I squinted to see if anyone was in the room. Once the room cleared, Itachi kicked the doors to reveal…empty stalls. I sighed and pinched my temples, "We lost Rey."

I looked at Itachi, attempting to see any sort of emotion portrayed on his face. Sadly, his facial expression remained the same as he walked out of the bathroom.

I followed suit, "I guess our vacation has been cut short." I chuckled. He nodded, "I'll go pack our belongings, you go find her."

I gave him a small nod, and picked up my Samehada that was perched up against the table and strapped it to my back. I smirked, there would be some bloodshed tonight….

Peins' P.O.V~

My hand stopped drumming the desk, and my eyes disregarded the papers in front of me that were supposed to be read. I shifted my position so my elbow was on the table with my head leaning on my palm.

I took my hand off the desk and placed it on my lap as I swivelled around in my chair. My foot made an abrupt stop as I gazed out the window.

I furrowed my brows and sighed.

Something was _wrong._

Itachis' P.O.V~

I used my eyes to scout around me, my peripheral eyesight coming in handy along with my sharingan. Only in complete necessary, I turned my head left and right. I saw a group of about four people whispering to eachother trying to swerve in between the people on the streets. I raised a mental eyebrow at this and decided to take a turn at an alley way and turn back around to eavesdrop.

I strained my ears to hear, considering hundreds of people crowded the streets at this time.

I picked up the pace but only the slightest bit, so not to arouse suspicion around the group. I kept my head down as well, just because nobody has noticed who I am yet, doesn't mean I won't be recognized at all.

"Tamara….kidnapped…washroom….successful…gates…."

I only managed a couple words, but that was enough. I looked around for another way to get to the gates of the village. My eyes spotted a route that took you down to the Yamanaka flower shop, then straight down is the gates. I speed walked towards the shop, and took the detour, blending into the crowd.

Kisames' P.O.V~

I raised a brow, Itachi told me specifically that he was going to pack our belongings, and he never gets off track, now here he is, meddled in the middle of the crowd. There has to be a reason.

I squeezed through people and took hold of his shoulder, he swiftly turned around and relaxed under my gaze.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, it's me. You said you were going to pack, what're you doing?"

He pulled on my yukata to get me on level with him, "I heard some people talking about a kidnapping in the washroom. I only took hold on a few words, though. They said they were to meet at the gates of the village."

My eyes widened as he let go to my now somewhat wrinkled yukata, "Let's go then. What're we waiting for?"

Third Person~

Once the Sound 5 was gathered together and outside the village, looking like their old selves, they we're on their way.

"I'm surprised no one has come after us by now." Kidoumaru said. Tayuya nodded, "Yeah, she was with that Uchiha kid and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist (**A/N or something like that**.)."

Ukon, resided once again with Sakon, began to speak, "Damn, really?," Sakon looked back, "I think, we should start running before they end up catching up, if they ever do."

Jirobo nodded, "I agree." The big guy took Rey from Tayuyas' sore shoulder and carried her bridal style.

Kimmimaru began jogging, "Let's bounce."

Meanwhile, while the pair of criminals, discarding their belongings at the hotel, followed the only lead they had to get back their comrade. Their friend.

"Damn, Itachi, I can't fight in this. I need to keep this ready until Konan and Leader get married." Kisame stated pulling at the hem of his sleeve. Itachi rolled his eyes and proceeded running, Kisame following suit.

"What do you suppose we tell Leader if we fail this?" Itachi asked, while pushing the branches out of his view.

"Well," Kisame ducked to avoid getting hit by a branch Itachi shoo'd away, "tell him the truth, I guess. It's pretty pointless to lie."

Itachi nodded then began contemplating, "Why _do_ you suppose Leader let her in?"

The swordsman shrugged, "You know leader, he won't let anyone in, unless he finds something worth keeping for."

The pair jumped from the treetops, the Uchiha remained silent and stopped abruptly and put a slender finger to his lips, while slowly stepping back towards the bushes. "Cloak your chakra." Itachi whispered. Kisame looked oddly at his partner, but did so and followed him to hide behind the greenery.

The Sound 5 jumped from the tree tops and slowed themselves down until they we're walking at a steady pace.

"Everyone keep on guard, they could still be coming." Sakon said as everyone agreed. Tayuya looked at the girl and sneered, "What could be so special about _her_?"

Ukon shrugged, "Feh, I agree. She looks pretty normal to be someone that would need to be kidnapped by us."

"Looks can be deceiving." Jirobo interrupted. Tayuya crossed her arms over her chest, "Really Jirobo? Because when I went to go get her, she couldn't step out the door before I knocked her out." The red haired girl bragged, "Besides, she looks like a porcelain doll, what's so special about that?"

The weasel and the shark stealthily made their way through the greenery without making a sound. '_Let's see how far these idiots will take us to Orochimaru…..' _Itachi thought.

Kidoumaru, "Whatever Tayuya, you're just jealous by the thought you might get replaced by a porcelain doll, besides all you can do is play your stupid flute." Kidoumaru mocked with a smirk.

Tayuya whipped out her flute and positioned herself to play, "Tayuya, Kioudmaru, I don't think this is time or place. We _will_ attract attention." Kimmimaru stood between the two.

The pair grumbled profanities as they walked farther apart from eachother, giving on another some space.

_Snap_

Sound 5 froze and looked at eachother. At the time, if they ran for it, they would be considered wimps, and would lead them straight to the lair. If they stayed and tried to fight, they would probably get beat up to a huge bloody pulp _and_ get the girl taken away.

Tayiya gulped and gave the slightest motion to Kimmimaru at the other end of the group. Kimmimaru answered with his eyes, "BOOK IT."

The five-some ran.

**(A/N here comes the crappy description. Please bare with it or u can skip it :D)**

"Not on my watch." Kisame unravelled his Samehada and ran after them, managing to get a steady pace, he jumped in the air doing a summersault and landing in front of them.

"Scatter!" Ukon shouted. Kisame looked around for the obese orangette with Rey. He smirked as Jirobo made eye contact with him. Jirobo glared back, his grip tightening.

A web shot out of Kami knows where, startled the shark and he jumped back. Kidoumaru jumped down from his spot and stood in front of Jirobo. He muttered something under his breath and Jirobo nodded.

Kisame clenched his weapon and was ready to run forward. Though, on surprise Itachi appeared infront of the six armed shinobi. Before Kidoumaru could look away Itachis' sharingan began spinning and it left Kidoumaru on the ground.

Jirobo jumped back where Kimmimaru was. His bones slid out of his palms and Kimmimaru got into stance.

The group of sound nin jumped backed to where Jirobo was as Tayuya threw Kidoumaru.

Jirobo smirked, "Bye, bye."

Kisame just stood there astounded that five teenagers got away from _them._ Kisame understood if it was Tobi or Deidara…but him and Itachi?

"Fuck." Itachi swore. Kisame raised a brow, Itachi never swore. Kisame tapped his chin, "There isn't much we can do now….."

Itachi nodded, agreeing, "I suppose we go back to Konoha, get our stuff and head back. We need a plan and we need to explain why…._we_ lost her."

3hours later.

Konans' P.O.V~

"You LOST her? How could you lose her? You can't lose a person! And worse of all, you lost her to some sound retards!" I yelled at them, picking up the nearest object which just happened to be a small chair Tobi sits on to have tea parties, and I flung the chair at Kisames head.

"Calm down! Atleast we know who kidnapped her!" Kisame retorted putting his hands up.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, KISAME! YOU DON'T EVER TELL _**ME**_ TO CALM DOWN!" then I did something that surprised me. I bent down and picked up the leg of the kitchen table and lifted the table up over my shoulder, the contents on the table shattering all over the ground.

My eyes began tearing up, "I've lost Rey for years! And what do you do when I give her some freedom to have fun! You let her slip through you stupid, blue fingers!" I threw the table at both of them.

The pair dodged the table, "It wasn't only Kisame, it was me as well." Itachi took some of the blame.

I breathed deeply in and out and calmed myself down. "Alright, okay…." I closed my eyes, "I'll tell Leader. Be ready to get shouted at, and you better have a plan to get her back." I glared and walked in the direction of leaders office.

Pein isn't going to be happy about this….

TBC

**Me: I hate that messed fighting scene….omg I really want to just remove it but it wouldn't make sense….**

**Rey: ehh**

**Me: ugh, until next time folks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: well, here is the chapter….i'm kind of sad, so if this is especially short then I sorry.**

**Rey:sad? **

**Me: yah…I think my boyfriend is going to break up with me…and I fell EXTREMELY hard for him…..**

**Rey: well, if you guys break up, then it's fate. God has someone better in store for you.**

**Me: that's what I keep telling myself, and I know that. I'm just worried about how long it would take to get over him…. –sigh- I'm not going to bore you guys with this, so on with the chap. **

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 16

Please Remember….

Rey's P.O.V~

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Slowly, I opened my eyes and wiped out all of my eye crusts. I struggled to stand, but I regained some of my posture and leaned against the wall for support. My stomach hurt and my head was pounding.

"What am I doing?" I muttered as I scratched my head, confused about where I was, and what I was doing in a dark room. A cool breeze swung right by me and I rubbed my arm, as it had gotten goose-bumps.

I squinted my eyes and stumble around the room trying to find some sort of light switch, or a door atleast. I sigh, I was never a 'wake-up-and-know-exactly-what-your-doing-person', it always took me the longest time to fully initiate my attention and wake me up fully. I look down at my wrinkled kimono. Why in Kami's name was I wearing a kimono? I wracked my brain. But nothing ever came. I shrugged it off, and bumped into a wall. I tripped over my feet and fell back, "Ow….." I got back up and felt my hands against the wall. I felt a door knob and I smiled. A way out. I yawned and twisted the knob and peeked my head out. I came out of the room and looked both left and right, still a little drowsy, I walked aimlessly down the right hallway.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." I turn around, "Hmm? Who're you?" I yawn once again and walked towards him, a quarter awake.

He raised a brow, and pushed the brim of his glasses up, "You are not wondering why you are here?" I shrugged, "Well….I am, but I'm kind of drowsy still….I don't handle waking up well." I trailed off.

He smirked, "Well, come with me, we'll straighten everything out." I nodded and a small smile was brought to my face as I grabbed onto the back of his shirt with on hand and followed behind him.

I stretched, and wiped my eyes once again, finally fully awake. I looked at the kimono, I still didn't know why I was wearing it…..I shook the thought away and attempted to recollect my thoughts. My eyebrows furrowed, I couldn't seem to remember my name…..or my age….or anything! I began to panic as I let go of the mans shirt and played with the ends of my hair.

He turned around, "Is something wrong?" I nodded, my eyes teary, "I can't remember who I am."

Kabutos' P.O.V~

I raised a brow and restrained a smirk of victory. It seems when Tayuya knocked her out, the girl mustv'e fell head first….really _hard_. My face softened as I tried to act, "Oh my…." I covered my mouth and contemplated as she looked hopeful in my direction, searching for an answer.

"What happened to me?" she asks and steps closer to me. I looked sad, as a plan was forming in my head, "You told me you were going for a walk, and I guess you tripped and hit your head. One of your friends brought you back here."

She tilted her head, "Wow, I must've fell really hard…." She muttered. I nodded and pulled a smile up, "But don't worry, your_ father _will help you regain your memory. He has been worried sick."

Her eyes widen, "I have a father? I don't remember any of this….but I guess, if I hit my head…." She ranted to herself. I patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. Your father will make it all better."

She remained silent then smiled, "Thanks….uhm…I don't know your name." I chuckled and led her in the direction of Orochimaru. "Kabuto."

She grinned, "Thanks Kabuto-san. If you please, but what is my name? How old am I? Do I have a mom? Siblings?"

I chuckled, "Slow down," I didn't know I was so good at acting, "All will be answered, though right now I can tell you your name and who your father is. Your name is Zurui- Zurui Hebi. And your father? Hah," I took a breath and hoped he didn't mind adopting a child, "your father is the ruler of a village. Your father is Orochimaru."

Oh yah, I really hope Orochimaru-sama won't get mad at me adopting a child for him….

Reys' P.O.V~

I gasped, "That's amazing!" I clapped my hands and smiled, "Thanks for the info Kabuto-san." He nodded, "No probs."

We reached a purple door with a snake carved on it. I tilted my head, snake…..my name meant sneaky snake. I almost laughed, that's a weird name…..eh, oh well, atleast it sounded pretty if you disregard the meaning.

"Wait out here, while I inform your….father." he paused and opened the door and slipped in. I leaned back on my heels then on my toes, and this pattern continued until Kabuto came back out again.

My full attention was on Kabuto, "Come in Kurui-san." He said with a smile. I beamed like a child with a new toy and I entered the room with a permanent smile plastered onto my face.

"Kurui!" a man with long hair and a pale face hugged me, it threw me off guard and I stumbled backwards a bit. I froze, not knowing what to do, but smiled and enjoyed the moment.

"Uhm, father?" I said nervously after the hug, he smiled slyly, "Yessss?" his tongue did a slur with the 's', but I paid no heed. "Sorry I lost my memory…but I can't remember a thing! I'm sorry I made you worry as well….." I mutter, I sighed with a frown, but I felt a pat on my head. I looked up to see him with a small smile.

"It's alright. We'll get your memory back in no time. Though, there was nothing much to remember here anyway." He shrugged and turned his back on me.

"Why don't you get settled in? Kabuto-kun will show you around and see if any sparks fly in that cute little head of yours."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you otou-san." I bowed and left the room, Kabuto behind me.

Orochimarus' P.O.V~

I turned back around and winked to Kabuto with a wink. He smirked and nodded. I sat in my chair in the middle of the room behind my desk, I didn't know I could act that well. I shrugged it off and began to wrack my brain for ideas. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on the desk, folded nicely.

My eyes opened slightly, and a smirk formed on my lips.

This was just getting easier and easier.

Peins' P.O.V~

I was frustrated, I was mad- no, I was furious. This wasn't happening. Itachi and Kisame explained the situation and I didn't bother yelling at them, I didn't bother doing or saying anything or than pointing to the door for them to get out.

I rubbed my forehead and leaned back in my swivelling chair. This _wasn't _happening. I scowled at myself, of course it was happening! I had Rey in my sights, I watched her from the shadows and from the stories that Konan told me at the end of the day, to see if she was okay. And now….now, she was gone once again.

I had let her slip through my fingers.

And you know the worst part? She was captured by Sound. I wouldn't mind any other village, we could easily infiltrate their security, but Sound? No, it wouldn't be that easy…..and since Orochimaru knows about my secret with her….it'd make things_ even_ worse. They could break her down and make her work for them, and for the mean time he could do nothing about it.

I sighed and buried my face into my hands.

And for the first time in _years _I just brokedown and _cried_.

Deidaras' P.O.V~

I just sat there, on my bed, waiting for it to be over. Waiting for the nightmare to be over. I sighed and swung my legs over the bed and just stayed still. Rey had only been in the organization for maybe a week or so, but I felt so close to her….almost everyone did….or maybe it was just me….

I sighed and facepalmed and let my hand slide down my cheek. How could Kisame and Itachi let their guard down so easily? No one knew how she got kidnapped except them, Konan and Leader, and none of them were spilling the beans.

I fell back on my not so comfy bed and just stared at the wooden bottom of Sasoris' bunk. I pulled my legs onto the bed and curled un into a ball and faced the wall.

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, somewhere deep inside me, I didn't want to admit it to myself either…

Though, deep inside, I missed Rey. I missed her a lot.

Konans' P.O.V~

I hugged my knees close to my chest and stared at the small bottle of teal nail polish that sat on my dresser and her clothes that were in neat piles, but scattered around the room. I closed my eyes and blinked back tears.

It was too long. It had been too long since Pein or her had seen Reys face. They searched for days, months, _years _for her. And for her to be just be kidnapped like that in a matter of hours, was….._unacceptable. _

I clenched my fists around my legs and stared at my reflection in the mirror across from me.

Orochimaru _will_ pay.

Hidans' P.O.V~

I didn't get it. She had been around for less than three weeks and everyone has gone emo! I growled as I stabbed myself harder with a stake. She was just one person, the Akatuski could go without one person, but _nooo_, everyone is all worried about her.

I laid back in my Jashin circle and let myself be sacrificed for Jashin. There was blood everywhere in the field, due to me. I sighed and stared at the cloudless blue sky above my head.

I simply didn't get it….

She was just an ordinary girl…..

Kisames' P.O.V~

I sat on the ground polishing Samehada, a frown permanently staying on my lips, "Itachi?" I looked up at him, he made no effort to move to acknowledge me, but I knew he was listening, "Itachi…" I started over, "We screwed up _bad."_

He looked down at me from his bed and nodded, "I know, Kisame. I know." His eyes reflected sadness, and for the first time, we shared the same feelings.

I stopped polishing, Itachi and I would make this right again.

I just hoped nothing bad happened while she was there and we were here….

TBC

**Me: wow. I just totally did a plot twist. I wasn't evn planning on doing that to her…it was just random because if I had got with my original plan of Oro telling 'her' about the brother thing, then I wouldn't know where to go with it….**

**Kurui: wah?**

**Me: nothing….**

**Kurui: you're a weird little girl, you know that? **

**Me: I've been told.**

**Kurui: okay then…well I'm going back to otou-san :))**

**Me: ewww- uh…I mean, have fun! :DD**

**Kurui: bye! –leaves-**

**Me: that's nasty. **


	17. Chapter 17

**me: i'm back! and i've just noticed that in the previous chapter, i've been spelling her name wrong in the A/N. i spelled it Kurui, when it's supposed to be **

**Zurui: ...**

**me: awkward...okay then...so, I wanna honour the peeps who recognized this fic, even though, it`s basically the same people….LOL thanks though :PP : **_**KasumiUchiha52, Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, EmO GiRl64, and Priestess-of-Jashin**_

**Zurui:….so do I say it?**

**Me: yep.**

**Zurui: on with the chap! **

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 17

Impossible

Kabutos' P.O.V~

"Just pretend to be friends, or befriend her at the least." I convinced. They all nodded and I grinned, "Good. Tayuya, I told her you're her best friend, since there isn't any other girl here, and we put in another bed in your room for her, because we told her you guys were sharing a room."

"What the hell? I'm that porcelain dolls best friend? AND, she`s sharing a room with me?" Tayuya roared at me. I rolled my eyes, "We have to make this believable for Lord Orochimarus plan to play out correctly." I explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright. But you owe me big time. In fact," she paused, "You owe all of us, if this porcelain doll pisses us off."

I facepalm, "Alright! Just act like she's your friend when, _if_, she comes in here. Her name is Zurui, remember it."

Kidoumaru stifled a laugh, "You come up with that name, four eyes?"

I rolled my eyes, "In fact I did, six arms." I sneered back at the teen.

I left before a fight could break out.

Reys' P.O.V~

I hummed a happy tune and walked down the halls, looking for something to spark my memory. Sadly, though, nothing had sparked anything.

I sigh and looked around trying to find my room, well, the room I was sharing with Taylila? No...that wasn't it...I shook my head, I would figure it out sometime later.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked around the halls in a daze, hoping to find something, _anything,_ to spark my memory.

**(A/N okay, this next P.O.V is Sasuke. i realize that when naruto, chouji, and shikamaru, lee, neji and kiba went to go get sasuke back from orochimaru, the sound 5 were killed. i am going to disregard that, since sasuke needs to have some screen time, and this story wouldn`t be right WITHOUT the sound 5. Kk thanks bye :DD) **

Sasukes' P.O.V~

"Pfft, I didn't trip." an eighteen year old girl scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Really? Then what was that display of falling on your face?"

"Pfft, pfft, the floor looked like it needed a hug. Duh." she flipped her hair and smiled innocently.

I facepalmed as the silver haired girl giggled childishly. She looked at me and sat down on the floor and patted the ground across from her. When I didn't sit down, she pouted. "Sit."

"Why?" I retort. She shrugged, "I figured it would be a pain to train out here all day."

I was tempted to sit, since she was correct, but that'd mean I was just pwned by a girl who 'hugs' the floor.

You see, I was training for...obvious reasons, and just as I was about to practice something Orochimaru-sama taught me she walks into the training grounds and almost gets hit. After a long apology from her she fails to keep her footing and trips, or as she likes to say 'hugging the floor'. When I saw her, I saw a shy innocent girl, now I just see a girl with a large personality when you get to know her.

"C'mon, just sit. From all that sweat on you, you've been training hard. Please?" she asked. I oblige and sit across from her.

She smiled slightly, "So, who are you? I guess you know him if you're training in his grounds."

I had no reason to reply to her so I remained silent. She squinted at me, "You arn't going to answer me are you?" she whispered.

I shook my head. She sighed, "Then I'll talk about myself first." she said proudly.

"Well, I'm Zurui. Zurui Hebi. Yeah, my name means sneaky snake." she said blandly, "blame my father. I'm eighteen, my favorite color is silver." she pondered on what else to say, it seemed she was uncertain of who she was.

"Oh, and to top it all off, I'm Orochimarus daughter."

My eyes widen, "Orochimarus daughter?" I murmur to myself.

"I knew that would get you talking." she grinned.

"You're turn."

"I'll tell you about myself, if you can answer some questions." I began to bargain. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and nodded, "Mmmkay."

"How in the world is Orochimaru your father?" I started.

"You know, you look smart enough, you should know how the sexual intercourse works." she replied.

I facepalmed once again, "Never mind. I've never heard Orochimaru speak of you before."

She tilted her head, "Well, I can't remember much from a ...head injury I suppose, so I can't really say anything about that."

I raised a brow. Orochimaru could have picked her up randomly in the middle of a forest. She must've lost her memory...they were using her...and she didn't have a clue.

I nodded, "Well, that's it."

"I held up my end of the bargain, do the same." she told me.

I nodd, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm thirteen, I'm here for one reason and one reason only. It is unnecessary to tell you what that is."

She stayed still and silent and stared blankly at the ground. I poked her shoulder and raised a brow, as she looked up at me, she laughed nervously and yawned.

"You know, if you cared a little more and had some fun sometimes, you could be a really cool kid." she smiled.

Hn. She didn't know that you get hurt, the moment you start to care.

Tayuyas' P.O.V~

I pull my bandana off my head and turn the knob on my door, "Finally..." I murmur and pull the door in, my back facing the room.

I turn around with a content expression my face. Then, then I see the porcelain doll.

I strained a smile, "Heyy Zurui. I missed you, you okay from the fall?" I forced out.

She nodded and jumped up off her bed. "Hi Tayuya-san. Kabuto-san has told me a lot about you."

I raised a brow, and strode to my bed, "I hope good things...or his ass is getting kicked."

She nodded and sat on her bed, "Mmmhm, good things. I'm glad you're my friend...even though I can't really remember anything." she scratched behind her head sheepishly and let out an embarrassed laugh.

I almost barfed, I hated girls like this. Was she like this when she had her memory? Ugh, I looked at her, she was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling, it was like she was daring the ceiling to fall ontop of her.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes from my dresser, "I'm gunna go take a shower now, Porcelain."

She tilted her head confused, "Porcelain?"

I nodded, "Oh yah, that was my best nick name for ya'. Porcelain." I walked to the washroom connected to my room. I looked back once more and noticed Ksbuto had done a fine job redecorating half my room with stuff that 'supposedly' belonged to Porcelain.

I rolled my eyes, how did he even get tabs on her sizes?

Peins' P.O.V~

"If it seems she is enjoying it there, we will leave her there." I declared to the members standing in my office.

"How are we supposed to see what's going on in there, hmm? We don't even know where the base is, un!" Deidara pointed out.

I shook my finger, "Zetsu has already got it covered, I gave him a camera to film what's going on in there. He should be coming back soon." I replied.

On the inside, I pleaded that she wouldn't enjoy it there. I mean, who would enjoy a place like Orochimarus? Granted, I havn't seen the inside of his 'lair' as you could call it, but I didn't think it was high class, or anything better than what I had for my crew.

Zetsu suddenly emerged from the ground. "I'll never get used to that." Konan muttered from behind.

I heard someone chuckle and I smirked.

"Did you get the footage?" I asked my plant friend. He nodded and put the camera in front of me. I took it in my hands and was about to turn it on when Zetsu stopped me.

"Leader-sama, I'd like to say something before you see the clips." Zetsus' white side started. I waved my hand to tell them to continue.

"**Rey, has lost her memory**."

Konans' P.O.V~

I waited for an outburst, I waited for him to shout and throw things around. It didn't happen.

He lifted the camera and handed it to me, "I don't want to see it." he simply said and swivelled his chair around to face the window.

I looked at the Akatuski member, and my gaze immediately told them to leave. They did so without a peep and I was left in the room with Pein.

His eyes misted over, I could see, even in the poor lighting. "You know, amnesia is only a temporary thing. If we could get her out of there before Orochimaru warps her, we could show her around here, and he memory would be sparked!" I attempted to cheer him up, leaving the camera on his desk.

He sighed and removed his ninja headband and placed it on the table beside the camera and rubbed his forehead after that, "What's the chance, of us finding Orochimaru's hideout? And what's the chance, we'll fine the hideout in time to get Rey out of there before her mind gets warped completely of living there? What's the point, Konan? We've lost her for good. It's impossible." he said.

I frowned, then a small smile came, "Hasn't impossible always been our specialty?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Remember? It was always impossible for us. It was us against the world." I stopped and thought of another impossible thing, "It was impossible for us to ever find Rey. But we did." my voice lowered into a motherly way, "It isn't impossible to get her back now."

She swivelled his chair back around, "You make it hard for me to go in 'angst mode'."

I chuckled as he picked up the camera and looked over to footage, be looking over his back.

TBC

**Me: alright, Zurui is off if with her…..dad. ew. Okay so anyway, I want to explain some things, Rey might be out of character for the chaters where she has amnesia. The reason being, she can`t remember herself AT ALL so she developed a new personality, and because she doesn`t know anything about criminals or anything. I guarantee, if she had remembered orochimaru being bad, she would act exactly the same way she acted around the akatsuki. Because i`m pretty sure, you`d be pretty dammn nervous if you were in front of some badasses who could kill you, whether you knew your name or not. **

**Alright, that`s all. ;)) until next time folks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: alright, below is a summary of what just happened in 2weeks in the story because I am lazy and because it'll help the story move along faster to get to the main point of this story. The summary probably won't ever happen again in this story, I just needed to put it in here. The '2weekslater' thing is basically me typing/narrating what happened. Alright thanks guys :)) on to the chap**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 18

A Thousand Paper Cranes

_2WeeksLater~_

An overlook is needed isn't it? Rey, or should I say, _Zurui _had adapted nicely to her new environment, still not knowing of being used. Though, inside each person that Zurui met, they had all made a connection of some sort with her…without even knowing it. They all cared for her in one way or another._ Even_, Orochimaru. The security up in the lair had been secured with the best shinobi since Zurui came. Everyone knew, exception for Zurui, that one day, the Akatsuki would come and try to get her back.

The Akatsuki was over the slight depression some carried and life went on as it was almost as if Rey never met any of them. Pein reviewed the clips and told Zetsu to go get more footage the next week. What he had in the first time was Rey just adapting. Now that it was two weeks, now he could tell if she was enjoying herself. Pein had to admit that she was, though Konan wouldn't give up. Konan gathered everyone in the office and they devised a plan, it would commence right before sunset and would finish around nightfall, or earlier if they were lucky.

Konans' P.O.V~

I refused to go on the rescue mission, if you could call it that, Pein didn't go either. The plan only needed Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori. So basically everyone except the Zombie Twins, Pein, Tobi and I.

My fingers delicately folded the paper in half, then diagonally and continued doing the correct steps to make the origami cranes. I had finished in no time and gently caressed the crane I had just made. I wiped my forehead and looked around my room. The cares varied from all different colors, from pastel blues to murky green, from yellows to maroon red. They we're piled up on everything- the bed, the floors, shelves, even the window pane.

It was said, that if one made a thousand paper cranes that person would be granted a wish. I suppose, the one thousand cranes we're going to make up if the boys lost the rescue mission.

I gently placed a teal coloured crane on top of a huge pile, "Seven-hundred and forty three."

Zuruis' P.O.V~

"You know, your personality fits for a medic nin, not a shinobi." Tayuya told me, her hand gliding up and down her flute with a washcloth under her palm.

I shrugged, "You think? Well, I thought of that to….I'm not really good at fighting, besides my cool scythe trick I've got." I leaned back into the fluffy bed exterior behind me and relaxed.

"Heh, yah. That is pretty cool. You know, you could ask that idiot Four-Eyes to educate you on some medic type things." My red haired companion suggested, while chucking her washcloth on the coffee table in front of us.

I raised a brow and thanked her, "I guess I'll do that. Uhm….by the way," I added nervously, "Have you seen Kimmimaru by any chance?" I fidgeted with my fingers as my face began to heat up as a small blush rose to my cheeks.

She chuckled and punched my shoulder, "Soo, you've got the hots, for that fucktard, eh?"

I pouted and threw a pillow at her, "Hey! Don't call him that!" She laughs, "Alright, fine then. I think he's somewhere in the kitchen."

I nod my thanks and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on my shinobi sandels as I walked out the door.

I had basically got this placed wired. I had brought along a sharpie and drew little arrows and chibi drawings of what was where. For example, the way to otou-sans office, was on the right side of the kitchen. So, the exit of the wall in the kitchen I had an arrow pointing to the right, with a chibi drawing of otou-san! Smart, eh?

I peeked my head in the kitchen to see if Kimmi-kun was there. Sadly, he wasn't. I sighed and entered the kitchen normally. I made my way to the fridge and pulled out two sticks of dango from a discarded plate. I admit, I had some slight feelings for the bone user. I repeat, _slight. _I snacked onto the chewy confectioner treat and waited for something interesting to happen.

"Zurui-san."

I jumped, startled and turned around in the swivelling chair in the kitchen. Turns out, it was just plain old, dull little Sasuke. I never did find out why he seemed so familiar….

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you kinda…scared me a bit." I sheepishly scratched behind me head and got off my swivelling chair. He rolled his eyes with a small smirk, "Care to join me with my training?"

I nodded and finished off my dessert on a stick and followed him to the training grounds.

Kabutos' P.O.V~

"Five of them. They're on their way, Orochimaru-sama." I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose.

The snake summoner straightened his posture, "_Excuse me_?" he snarled. I restrained myself from gulping. He rubbed his forehead, "Tell the shinobi to be ready if anything were to happen. Get Zurui in the lair, and in her room. Do not tell her anything. Get Tayuya to stay with her in their room. Understood?" he barked orders at me. I nodded and bowed, "Understood Orochimaru-sama."

I rushed out of that room like a rocket. My first priority? Not finding the shinobi in guard, ohhh, _hell _no. It was getting Zurui in the lair.

Sasukes' P.O.V~

"Sasuke-san! Stop mind-raping me! Go easier on me. I stink at gen-jutsu." She pouted and sat on the ground indian-style. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Is there a reason you call gen-jutsu 'mind-rape' when it's used on you?"

She shrugged, "Well, you are getting mind-raped. Gen-jutsu is like illusions in your head right? Or something like that, so it basically is." She explained poorly, I understood where she was coming from though.

At the moment, I was attempting, -key word _attempting_- to strengthen Zuruis' skill in gen-jutsu. I was failing. I sat across her, leaning on a tree. I relaxed and she stared at me with her scarlet eyes. I did shifty eyes, what was she staring at? Did I have something on my face? I wiped the corners of my mouth, only to hear her giggle.

"Sorry, was I staring?" she asked. I groaned and facepalmed. She giggled, "My bad. You just look like someone I knew….or know….or whatever. But your….name, I guess, and your bangs are_ so_ familiar."

Rey's P.O.V~

I giggled, "My bad. You just look like someone I knew….or know….or whatever. But your….name, I guess, and your bangs are so familiar." I muttered and slowly stood up to examine him. He stared up cluelessly at me as I kneeled down in front of him, my hands on my thighs.

Since Sasuke hated to be touched, I slowly and carefully lifted my hands up from my thighs and I reached for behind his head. He glared, "What are you doing?"

I winced at the tone of his voice, but carried on with what I was doing, "I'm testing something…." I murmured. I got a hold on the knot her tied behind his head for his forehead protector. I carefully tried to remove the forehead protector, but it was difficult, with Sasukes' head still against the tree bark. He sighed and leaned his head forward to make the job easier. I smiled and proceeded to untie the knot.

Once the knot was un-done I placed his forehead protector on the ground beside us. I tilted his chin up and looked at him. His eyes bored into my very pits of my soul. Okay…that was a bit dramatic, but he stared right at me, no emotion in his eyes.

"Okay, Zurui, what're you doing?"

I lifted my hands up and formed my hand into a fist and touched knuckles with his forehead. A frown found its' way on my face and I stared blankly on the dirt ground.

_Flashback_

"_I-I'm just testing something out…." I muttered to him. He sighed and relaxed as he untied his protector and put it onto the cave floor. He stared blankly at me, which caused this one really long awkward silence. _

_I didn't pull my gaze away though, I stared back in an awkward way. He hid his emotions very well. Or maybe, he didn't have any, but then that'd be impossible. He was still human of course, no matter how little or how much emotion he showed. _

"_Uhm," I looked down and scratched my cheek, "Don't you ever, you know, like, show any emotion?" _

_He shrugged, "Sometimes actions are stronger than words or emotions." I nodded, understanding what he was implying. _

_I picked up his forehead protector and ran my finger across the line on his village symbol. I cleared my throat quietly and out stretched my hand in front of him so he could take back his hitai-ate __**(A/N romaji for forhead protector). **__He raised his hand and formed it into a fist, my eyes widened, thinking he would punch me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for impact. Instead of getting thrown against the wall like I had expected, it was just a light knuckle touch to my forehead. _

_I opened my eyes and blinked, "Wah?" _

_He chuckled, "Actions speak louder than words."_

I shook my head and looked at Sasuke, "Actions speak louder than words…." I murmured. Sasuke put his hand on my forehead and the other on his, "Are you okay, Zurui-san? You're acting kinda weird." He stated. I shrugged and pulled his hand off, "I'm fine, I guess…." I replied in a quiet voice.

Kabuto messily and loudly rummage through the greenery looking quite frazzled. I raised a brow, "Er….you okay?"

He picked some small twigs out of his tied back hair, and he looked at us, "Zurui get in your room. We're under attack."

It was like being struck by lightning hearing that. It was unexpected. "Wait, what? Why are we-" I was cut short by Sasuke grabbing his hitai-ate and tying it around his forehead, "Where is help needed?"

"Help the shinobi in the back entrance. _Zurui, get in your room_." Kabuto said through his teeth. I nodded and slowly got up, and followed them both back to the lair.

Deidaras' P.O.V~

"How are we supposed to enter, hmm?" I spoke into my mouth piece to communicate with the others.

"We find and entrance and knock on the door and see if they let us enter." My red haired danna replied with sarcasm. I roll my eyes.

"Enough. Since we are at different locations around the base, we'll enter all at once. See if you can find an opening." Itachi ordered.

"Psst, hey Zetsu?" Kisame started and waited for a response. Crackling sounds then a static noise was heard, and finally Zetsu was heard, "**What is it Kisame?" **

"Go sink in the ground and the walls or something and see if you can locate where Rey is so we can get in and out faster."

Some more static was heard which told us he was on his way.

"Alright, I think it's go time, hmm." I looked at the sky which was covered in tints of pink and orange. It was right before sunset.

Reys' P.O.V~

"Tayu-chan, what's going on? I don't understand." I said to her in a panic. Everyone was rushing to the extra entrances and secret passages with panicked expressions. It was happening all too fast.

She shrugged, "It's simple Zurui. We're under attack." She told me. I raised a brow, "Then why aren't you helping?"

"Four-Eyes told me to stay here with you." She retorted. I raised a brow, "Since when do you take orders from Kabuto-san?"

She shrugged, "I'm taking on a new path," she extended her hand outwards towards me dramatically.

"A new path? To what? Sucking up to Kabuto-san?" I smirked. I wasn't just about to sit in my room while all my friends_ could_ be dying! Okay, maybe not_ dying_….but they were still out there fighting.

She threw a glare at me, but it disappeared as fast as it came. "Oh screw Four-Eyes orders.", I smirked inwardly, I knew that would rile her in to let me fight, "Gear up. We're gunna kick some ass."

I jumped up and pumped my fist in the air, "Hell yah!"

Tayuyas' P.O.V~

I've already said 'gear up', can't take it back now. Ehh, we'll be strong enough so she won't go to the dark side. AKA Akatsuki. Did you know they lied about the cookies? You don't go around lying about fucking free cookies. It's just wrong.

Zurui changed into her shinobi clothing, a black mid-drift shirt with fishnet underneath covering the rest of her stomach, her capris were navy bue and she had bandaging around the rest of her legs that showed skin. Loosely tied around her waist was her Sound hitai-ate. Her sandels were purple. She put her shuriken pouch on and strapped on her kunai holder around her thigh. She looked at her wrist for her bracelet and she engulfed the scythe charm in her hand. A glowing light surrounded her hand for a slight moment and in her hand was the handle of her 'fire' scythe.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded, fire in her eyes, "Hells to the yes."

I grinned, "Sweet, let's move out."

Kisames' P.O.V~

It was easy for each of us to get in at all different points. The security was tight, not like we cared though. We could easily pound all of them. "Zetsu, you found her yet?" I spoke into the mike.

"She's in a large area. I can't identify the specific coordinates. **Deidara is there along with Sasori**." He replied.

"I'll create an explosion for you guys to find me, hmm." The blonde bomber said through the walkie-talkie tied around my neck.

I listened for an explosion and I felt it in the east. I ran towards there shoving past all the shinobi, which seemed to follow me after. Just great.

"Deidara, does she seem to remember you?" Itachi asked. "No, hmm. I don't think so. I saw something in her eye though….It felt like she did, un."

"Denial." Sasori interrupted.

I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Zetsus' white side questioned. "All she has to do is look at Itachi. Her memory will come back." I chuckled.

I heard small tints of laughter from everyone except Itachi and Deidara. I was tempted to cough the word 'jealousy' into the mic.

Deidaras' P.O.V~

It was basically me against Rey. She claimed her name was Zurui. It had a nice ring to it, but it just didn't suit her. "Rey, it's me, hmm!" I exclaimed while throwing a miss-guided bomb towards her.

"For the last time, my name is Zurui! You stupid gender-confused weirdo!" She yelled and brought her scythe down at my head. I jumped back and threw a couple kunai at her, knowing she would dodge it easily. I didn't want to hurt her.

I held back a glare, "Dammit! I am a man! You can tell by my voice, hmm!" I shouted back at her. It wasn't like Rey to shout something like that, even if she was mad. They had already gotten to her.

She was tongue tied for a moment then came back with a comeback, "Well, you've got a speech impediment!" she retorted back, spinning her scythe around to change elements from fire to water.

I rolled my eyes, "Rey! Why can't you remember, hmm?" I said desperately, the fight was getting more heated, I really didn't want to hurt her. "I fixed your hair for you when you had a bad hair day, hmm. At your second day at the Akatsuki, you told me I wasn't that bad of a guy, un!"

She looked at me with hate, then confusion and her hands lowered. I smiled, was I getting to her? She fell to her knees and clutched her head, "You're lying! I live here! It's my home!" she shouted, tears brimming.

I took a step forward, I didn't understand, I thought it would be torture for her here, even if her memory was erased temporarily. "Rey," I said quietly, not wanting to startle the confused girl.

"Zurui." She corrected her hands lowering as her hands rested onto her scythe. I sighed, "_Zurui_, you belong with me, hmm. You belong with the Akatsuki. Orochimaru has been lying to you, as well as those other punks I've seen, hmm."

She glared, determination shone in her eyes. She stood up, "They havn't been lying to me. My _otou-san_ and my _friends_, have all been helping me." She said raising her weapon.

I groaned, "I don't want to hurt you, hmm." Where was Kisame and the others when needed?

She smirked, "Then don't. It'd be rude to hurt a girl anyway." She lunged at me with all her strength, she pulled back her scythe and swung at me full force.

Reys' P.O.V~

This blonde chick, dude, whatever, was lying to me. There was no way I knew him. I was frustrated, angered and confused. Frustrated because I couldn't get this guy to stop trying to persuade me that I was family with him and the Akatsuki. Angered because I couldn't lay a hit on him. And confused because for a split second I saw something in his eyes, that I couldn't describe. Sadness? Frustration? Or was it the feeling that he couldn't get me back with him…

"For the last time, my name is Zurui! You gender confused weirdo!" I shouted and brought my scythe down at him. He jumped back in time and threw some kunai at me. He wasn't trying his best. I ddint understand why he was trying so hard to lie to me.

Though, somewhere deep down under that big ball of emotions rolled up into a ball, I knew he was telling the truth. I just wasn't letting it resurface. I wanted to stay.

Itachis' P.O.V~

I was second there after Deidara and ended up behind the silver haired maiden. I refrained from smiling, the battle was hardly over. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Another one? Are you serious?" She did a flip and ended up her back against the wall facing both of us.

Deidara looked at me and whispered, "She doesn't believe a single word I say, hmm. Try to reason with her, un. I'll see If I can hold off her bratty friends with Sasori. We can't let them talk to her before we convince her she's with us."

I nodded and he ran off. She looked in my eyes and she _glared_. Not one of the usual ones I saw before, which was a pout with a slight evil stare. No, this was a full on glare.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled taking a step closer. Hell, she must've hit her head hard if her mind was wacked up this much.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

I saw some recognition in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Itachi…." She muttered under her breath. She shook her head and spun her weapon changing the elements from water to air.

"What's up with you Akatsuki guys? I _belong _here." She lowered her scythe. Good, I didn't want to fight.

"Then why after two weeks you've been here, no memories have resurfaced? You say you belong here, but how do you know it's not a lie that they've been telling you?" I reasoned.

She was silent, as she was in thought. I was making progress I was making her think. "That….that doesn't matter….It'll come eventually…." She murmured.

"You believe me, don't you?" I questioned. She looked up at me, "Hmph. I don't want to, but I am. But you can't convince me that I apparently" she put quotes marks with her hands while she said 'apparently', "I live with you Akatsuki people. You guys are weird. Weird and different." She scrunched up her face.

"I have to agree with that fact." I say, trying to make peace with her at the time, "The Akatsuki was filled with weird people, including me. But that was why you fit in so much with us." I told her.

She shook her head, "The blonde dude tried to convince me of this. Just because you are_ way_ better looking won't change anything." She stuck her nose up in the air and leaned against the wall, not looking for a fight either.

I heard a low chuckle erupt from behind me. Kisame. She looked at him with a 'are-you-fucking-serious-face'. Rey sighed, "There is a half shark dude in your cult?"

I nodded, as Kisame stepped forward, "We finally got rid of those annoying Sound 5 people."

She straightened up and glared, "What did you do?" she stood in batlle stance ready to pounce.

Kisame raised his hands where she could see them, "Knocked 'em out. Tied 'em up. Nothing extreme."

She lowered her weapon and relaxed, though still on the edge. I looked over at Kisame and craned my neck to see him, "How much did you hear?"

"When you started proving her wrong. And the different weird part." He responded.

He looked at the changed Rey before us. She acted so different, so not Rey-like. It was slightly unbearable to watch the tough, out-going girl that stood before us, instead of the shy, quiet girl that we were accustomed to.

"What do they call you here?" Kisame started. "Zurui." She answered with one word. Though more than one word would've not been needed.

Kisame nodded, "You convinced yet?"

She shook her head. Kisame chuckled, "I'm surprised you've forgotten a face like this, eh, Princess?" He pointed to himself.

_Princess. _

It was something Kisame called her during the travel to Konoha for that festival. Something sparked, I saw it in her face. Atleast something hadn't change. She still wore her hear on her sleeve.

Kisame shrugged, "I'm surprised you can't remember me, the whistling fish, as you dubbed."Kisame whistled the same tune he did on that trip. She dropped her scythe, the scythe materializing back into her bracelet. I almost smiled, Kisame was bringing her back with old things she would surely remember.

Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu entered the battle field with content faces. Kisame tapped his chin for something more than what he had remembered. It was my turn to step in, "Eh, I'm astonished you don't remember my _Herbal Essence_ shampoo, and that I like my hair smelling like green apples." I shrugged nonchalantly. I heard a stifled laugh from Deidara.

I heard him clear his throat, "Yep, and all those times when you were too tired to get out of bed, I served you in bed, hmm."

"And when I taught you more advanced chakra control." Sasori added. I looked at Rey, it was working. She was confused but I could see in her eyes the wheels were working again.

Reys' P.O.V~

They listed off events and each time a small flash of it would appear right in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe it. They were right, Sound lied to me. Orochimaru wasn't my father, and I hadn't grown up with my buddies in Sound 5. I was still debating whether or not they really were just pretending to be my friends though….

"When I taught you aim and control when throwing kunais and shuriken." The white side of the plant man spoke, "**And when I taught you how to semi go through objects**." The black side added. It was coming back to me.

They continued to list off people and memories, as I regained myself back. I was surprised no one had come to interrupt this session. I was glad through. It was almost too easy though….

After they were done, Itachi, I think his name was, looked at me, "Now, name us off."

I pointed to each of them and said their names, "Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu."

He nodded, "Remember what I said?" I shook my head and he opened his mouth to speak as her took a couple steps towards me.

"I have to agree with that fact. The Akatsuki was filled with weird people, including me. But that was why you fit in so much with us." He quoted himself. I nodded, "I remember…." I murmured.

I heard sighs of relief from everyone in the room.

Kisame grinned, "You remember who you are?" Itachi didn't let me speak.

"You are Wasuremono."

I smiled and giggled, "It's Rey for short, Itachi-san."

Orochimarus' P.O.V~

There was no point in trying to stop them, so I simply didn't try. I opened up her duffle bag and shoved the letter in there addressed from all of us here. I transformed into a snake and slipped out of the window.

She would find it in time.

Kisames' P.O.V~

"I'll thank you all later. I gotta go get my dufflebag."Rey said and jogged to the exit. She looked back, "You guys' coming?"

We followed her as she looked at the chibi drawings on the walls. Deidara chuckled, "Whos idea was it to put chibi drawings of where everything was, hmm? It's so stupid, un!" he exclaimed.

Rey sighed, "I had trouble getting around. It's a big place you know." She muttered defensively.

Deidara didn't have time to respond as she opened a room and entered, quickly grabbing a purple dufflebag and then opening a bunch of sections in her dresser. She began shoving specific articles of clothing in there.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked. "Oh, well when I came here this was supposedly my dresser. I have no idea how they got my size or my style but these are really cute. I want them." She stated and zipped up her bag after shoving many articles of clothing in her bag.

"Alright, let's bounce."

Konans' P.O.V~

There was a knock by my door and I looked out the window, it was dark outside, but I havn't stopped my crane making. I wiped the sweat off my brow and set down crane number nine hundred and thirty five. I was expecting it to be one of the boys, standing sadly at my door way saying they failed to get Rey back.

"Come in." I said.

The doorknob twisted and there was that lovely mop of silver hair, a small smile and those twinkling scarlet eyes to match.

"Konan! I miss- woah, what's up with the cranes?" she raised a brow and questioned while some of the piles of cranes toppled over from the gust of wind and rested at her feet in a heep.

I looked around the room, my room filled with origami. "I havn't made one thousand yet."

It was all too real for me.

TBC

**Me:heyyy **

**Rey: I'M BACK!**

**Me: I'm so glad you are Rey :D**

**Rey: haha :)) glad to be back. **

**Me: yeppers. Anyway this story seems to be near a close. So see yah next time folks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: only a couple more chapters to goo. **

**Rey: wow. Time flies, neh?**

**Me: yeh….imma miss writing this story, it was pretty fun. I dunno if I'll have a sequel….maybe not. But imma warn you some OOCness ahead. And sorry if there are any missing words form this chap, caz after I uploaded it, there were some words missing and I was like OMG. **

**Rey: ehh, it'd be hard writing a sequel. Don't worry, it's fine. **

**Me: yah…. I won't put how many voted were put in for each person. It'll be in order from greatest votes to least.**

**Me: on with the chap! :PP**

His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 19

Surreal

Konans' P.O.V~

It was almost surreal, it wasn't that unbelievable but it was like….one moment I was folding my nine hundred and thirty fifth crane and then BAM Rey is back. Not that I was complaining.

I stood up, knocking down piles close by me. My eyes misted as my hands found its way over my open mouth.

Rey outstretched her arms with a happy go lucky expression, "Gimmie a hug!"

I jumped over some cranes and avoided stepping on some, I embraced her in a bear crushing hug, and I swear I heard something crack….

"Gah! Chocking, not breathing." She chocked out, as I smothered her in my hug. I did one more squeeze and let go of her. I smiled big for the first time in years, (**A/N Konan smiles small, and grins somewhat. She doesn't smile like Naruto does at all.) **

She fell on her knees gasping for air, "Damn, Kon-chan…." She wheezed. I raised a brow, "Did you just _swear_?"

She looked up, finally regaining breath, "Ehh….It's something I caught onto…." She smiled nervously. I grinned, "It's good to have you home."

She nodded, "It's good to be home."

Rey's P.O.V~

"I'm guessing we're going to have to clean our room, and then relax, eh?" I suggested. She nodded, "But firsttttt, we need to visit Leader-sama."

I raised a brow, "Uhhh, why? Itachi-san already told him I'm back. What's the point?" I questioned with the tilt of my head. "And," I looked left and right and whispered into Konans ear, "He scares me too."

Konan chuckles and puts her arm around my shoulders and guides me to Hell-In-A-Room. Joyous.

Peins' P.O.V~

A knock was heard and I straightened my posture and turned on my little desk lamp. Dim light illuminated the place, since it was abnormally dark. I had the shutters down and I cleared my throat, "C'min."

The doorknob was turned and two figures entered. "Pein." Konans silk voice echoed slightly through my office.

"Konan." I gave her a nod.

"Uh….Leader-sama." Rey said quietly. I was ecstatic, she was back baby! That being said, onto the matters at hand.

"Glad to see you again."

"Same to you."

Cue awkward silence.

Cue Konans' cough prompting to say what I needed to say.

I coughed into my hand, "Rey, there is something you should know about Konan and I."

"Oh okay. What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" I paused. I was never one to drag on, or beat around the bush as some people say, but this was definitely time to 'beat around the bush.'

"Er….y-yes?" she fidgeted with her fingers. I could tell she was getting nervous. Konan growled under her breath and glared. 'TELL HER' she mouthed angrily.

"Rey, "I began again. No hesitation, "I'm your brother. My name is Nagato."

She just stared. Stared and stared and stared and….you get it, for what seemed like forever. I stared back. Ahh, screw it, she didn't believe me.

Rey blinked and looked at Konan, she began breathing deeply a her eyes shut,she opened her mouth the speak. She looked at me from behind her bangs, which made he look kind of…scary.

"Are you," she paused and pointed right at me, "_fucking_ kidding me?" she said, her teeth gritted.

I refused to be somewhat threatened by my sister.

Konan rubbed small slow circles into her back, "Calm Rey….calm…." she soothed. Rey exhaled slowly and looked at me, "How is this possible? You don't look a thing like him. You look more like….Yahiko…." she stated in amazement.

I smirked, "Well, you see after we left you, we ran across some ninjas, which are the Sanin as of this generation….."

Rey's P.O.V~

"And that is basically it."

By the time his story was done, I was sitting on the ground and Konan was leaning on the wall. My legs were tired, her legs were tired. The story was too long.

I looked at….Pein, or 'my brother' as Konan would say, skeptically. Everything added up, but I just didn't want to believe it.

"So, uhm…..I suppose I _can_ believe you….but I need some proof. Say something that only you would know." I tried.

Konan rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead, "Since when do you need proof to believe _anything_? You're _incredibly_ gullible."

I snorted, "Yah, I know right?" I smiled in bliss, and my face hardened, "Heyy…."

She chuckled and looked at Pei-Nagato. Excuse my mistake.

Nagato sighed and leaned back in his swivelling chair and stared at the ceiling, something Nagato often did when he was in thought. Simply look up. Look up at the ceiling, the sky, the trees, anything. It provided him with a collage of ideas, as he told me.

He looked at me, "When you we're five, you dreamed to be a princess in a far-away land. Our parents died," his face became stoney and venom practically dripped form his voice, "because of Konoha ninja mistaking them for shinobi." (**A/N I got this Narutopedia. DON'T FAIL ME NOW.**)

He paused a gazed back at the old ceiling and put his gaze back to me after a couple of seconds, "Your favourite color is teal. We had a puppy named Chibi when we travelled alone before we met Yahiko and Konan."

Correct, correct, correct, correct.

He listed things off that I couldn't even remember anymore! I put my hands up, "Okay, okay…..You've proven yourself…." I muttered and rubbed my arm nervously.

He chuckled and used his feet to push his swivelling chair backwards, allowing him to have some space to get up. He did so and strode right in front of me.

I looked up into his ringed eyes, we stood and just stared at eachother, observing out features. I giggled a bit and broke out into a grin. "Hmm?"

I shrugged, "I dunno….I guess….It's good to see you again, _aniki." _The word felt so foreign on my tongue.

He embraced me into my second bone crushing hug that day and lifted me up and twirled. Something I didn't expect _the_ Akatsuki Leader would do. It would surely ruin his rep if this had gotten out…the hugging and twirling thing, not the 'Pein-is-my-brother-thing'.

"It's good to hear that word again. Brings me joy." He smiled, then as fast as it came, it disappeared and he frowned.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I just didn't think I could take care of you like mom and dad did….."

I nodded in understanding, "It's alright…..besides, deep down underneath the hate that I festered against you until now, I thank you for leaving me." I confessed.

Konan and Nagato looked at me like I had just came from the looney bin. Which in some form was true. Orochimaru-samas' place was _crazy_. There was dude, referring to Kidoumaru-san, that had _six arms_! And _shot spider-webs_ out of his mouth! Talk about Spider-Man…..

"You're thanking him for leaving you alone like that?" Konan blurted out from the corner she was standing in. I nodded, "Yeah. Though, you could have told me first." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Nagato chuckled, "I suppose I could have." He admitted sheepishly.

"I'm thanking you because, whenever you left me alone for a while with Chibi with no shelter while you attempted to find food, I was alone and not to mention scared." I muttered the last part under my breath. "Putting that aside, when you came back to me just sobbing my eyes out, you always said to me, 'sometimes you gotta make sure you can stand alone, to-"

"to make sure you can stand alone." Nagato finished.

I nodded, "Yah….Trust me, I took that lesson to heart." I scratched behind my head and laughed.

The three of us laughed a bit and had some small talk.

All was good again.

Nagatos' P.O.V~ (**A/N I'll be referring him to Nagato now. Unless an Akatsuki member besides Konan or Rey address him**.)

The two departed from my office and they left me feeling _fresh_. I wanted to blast Konans _Fergie_ CD with '_Fergilicous_' on it, start booty dancing in my office, on my table and then shredding all my paper work.

Of course I didn't.

I leaned back in my swivelling chair and turned the chair to the window, I straightened up and pulled the shutters up to see the light. I relaxed back into the chair with my hands behind my head.

From here on, it was a fresh start.

_Almost _like me booty dancing on my table in my office. But you guys know that will_ never_ happen. Hehehe….yah…..

_**4HRS LATER**_~

Konans' P.O.V~

After cleaning up all the origami cranes, excepting for a small teal one Rey picked out, we relaxed on our beds and talked. I talked about how extremely boring it was to not have a girl buddy to talk to or tease and what went on here. Which basically was nothing, because it was so boring. She talked about Orochimarus base and what went on and how she was 'somewhat' as she says, manipulated.

"Wow, that's some intense stuff." I said. She nodded, "Yah. That's why I don't really act like my innocent self. Tayu-chan rubbed off on me. Hehe, sorry Kon-chan." Rey blushed.

"Heh, you havn't changed that much." I replied in honesty. She giggled. She spotted her bag and jumped, "I have the most amazing clothes in my size! I have no clue how Kabuto-kun found them in my size and in my style, but I really don't care!" she squealed and picked her dufflebag and dumped the contents out.

She shook the bag, to clarify everything was out. She dropped the bag on the floor and an envelope slipped out. Curious I picked it up, "Hey Rey-chan….."

She looked back, and spotted the envelope. The article of clothing that was in her hands fell onto the other clothes and she reached for the envelope.

She looked it over and flipped it around. "Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't put this here…." She shrugged, and pulled a kunai out. She tore the top of the envelope with the kunai, and placed the hand held weapon on her dresser.

She pulled out a neatly folded letter and a photograph slipped out as well, and fell to the floor in a slow fluid motion. She picked up the photo and didn't bother looking at it. She placed it beside her kunai and opened up the letter.

"Read it out loud." I told her. She nods, "Alright."

_Dear Zurui, _

_We (meaning everyone that you have met here) knew this day was coming. We tried to stop it to our best ability, but we simply couldn't. We didn't bother after you semi-regained your memory. Kabuto-sans and my great apology for attempting to use you. In my defense, as well as everyone elses, you became our friend. After we ended up receiving a connection to you, we all agreed to not refer to you as a tool, but to a part in our family. Despite the way we act, deep down, and I mean DEEP DOWN, we're all a family. Even you. Even if you don't feel that way. _

_The photo is something we took in our free time. Remember when Kabuto-san face planted? Yah, it was that day. We managed to get Jirobo to develop it ahead of time in case of this day. _

_I suppose, you're wondering why I had even bothered with this. Well, I'm wondering this myself. Though, I think it's because I truly felt like a father-figure to you. Weird, neh? I think so. _

_Kimmimaru likes you, just to add to this letter. I'm guessing you like (liked) him as well. Tayuya really did enjoy your company despite the many insults you've endured. Kidoumaru had fun attempting to teach you how to weave your chakra. Jirobo enjoyed your food. Enough said. Sakon and Ukon were simply grateful you didn't run away and cry at the sight of them. (I must add, some people have done that to them before. And as hard core as they are, they have feelings too.) Kabuto-san had quite enjoyed the fact that you were so well behaved. This being because no one is ever well behaved towards him. I think it's because of his glasses…_

_Onto Sasuke. He never showed any emotion to anyone , ever. Until you came along. I suppose a well-deserved change to the people he had gotten used to was what he fancied. It lightened his mood. He enjoyed your company for sure and your breakfast. (I did as well. Just saying)_

_And finally onto me. I don't have much to say, since this letter was in a 15minute rush. Like when you're in the line for some coffee at 'Tim Hortons' and that one guy ordering doesn't know what the fuck he is ordering and takes hours and everyone is in a rush. Like that kind of rush. I enjoyed being your 'fake father' if you will. Not just because of all the awesome food I got, but because you talked to me because you wanted to. Not because you were dared by the red haired potty mouth rebel (Tayuya). And I thank you for that. (I can tell why the Akatsuki want you back so much)_

_My apologies for such a long letter. Though it Is very rare, I hope to see you again, even once in the future. My regards towards the Akatsuki. _

_~Orochimaru._

Rey sniffed and wiped her eyes. I raised a brow, was she really crying? Over leaving Hell-In-A-Lair?

"Sorry. Despite them being your worst enemy ever, their actually pretty cool people. If you ignore Tayuya-chan trying to bite off Kidoumaru-sans head, or when Jirobo-san eats all the food and Kabuto-sama has to go grocery shopping again or when Kimmimaru-kun and Sasuke-kun get their stuff mixed up and begin a quarrel or when Sakon-san and Ukon-san get in a fight over who gets to be the first head if you know what I mean." She giggled to herself and pushed some clothing to the side and sat on the edge of the bed.

Who knew Orochimaru and his weird henchmen could be….nice? But then again, who knew_ we_ could be so nice….

"I know this is crazy….but I miss them." She confessed and folded back the letter and pushed it into the envelope while picking up the photo and setting down the envelope.

I chuckled, "One day, maybe, you'll see them again." I comforted. She nods and smiles, "Yep."

She sighed and a small smile graced her lips. I leaned over and she handed me the picture.

Orochimaru was in the middle with a devious smirk on his face, his arms crossed against his chest. Kabuto was beside him doing his signature pose of him pushing up his glasses with his arms crossed at the same time. Tayuya and Rey were back to back and grinned. Sasuke was at the far corner and by far the shortest one there. He stood beside Kimmimaru. Sakon and Ukon along with Jirobo and Kidoumaru kneeled in front of them with goofy faces. I chuckled, who knew they could be so silly.

I handed her the picture back and she delicately put it back.

She inhaled and exhaled, "Phew, now that the sentimental stuff are done, I am ready for a rest."

I nodded, "I agree."

She got up and stretched and after hearing a bone crack and turned around and looked at the bed. She shoved the clothes off the bed, slipped her sandels off and jumped into bed.

"Wake me at dinner."

I said nothing and just looked at the clothing on the floor. I eyed them and tip-toed to them. I guess I could take a look…..

"Konan."

I jumped at Reys voice.

I cleared my throat, "Yes?"

"Don't touch the clothes."

"Okay."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

".."

".."

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH!"

"SORRY!"

TBC

**Me: YAYAYAYA done this chap! The fic will be closing soon. **

**Rey: it has been nice. **

**Me: yep. I'll put up a poll on if I should have a sequel or not. If I do though, I'll be asking for some good ideas. By the way, if any of the info in this chapter is incorrect, just tell me where and I'll correct it, since Peins past was kinda confusing for me and even though I re read it and looked on**_** Narutopedia**_**, it still slightly confused me. Sorry ^-^'**

**Rey: coolcool. **

**Me: yep, so, anyway, I'd like to tell you guys the results of the poll thingy for Rey to be with. The story is NOT over yet, so the poll is NOT over yet, but here are the results. Deidara is winning the vote to win Rey's heart. Itachi is in second, Zetsu in third, Kisame in fourth and 'other' in fifth. Everyone else is zero. Alright, until next time folks!**

_**P.S Pristess-of-Jashin, I hope I did a good job of this chapter.i read about Yahiko, Nagato and Konans' lives when they were kids, and I got confused, so I tried doing this to my best ability ^-^'. I'll re-do it if the info isn't correct. LOL **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: heyyyy :DD **

**Rey: alright, the poll for who's going to be with me is over. =-=**

**Me: yep, this story will be going on until chapter 22. **

**Rey: mmhmmm**

**Me: yeppers, so onto the chapter.**

**~  
**His Sister, His Missing Link

Chapter 20

Home

Reys' P.O.V~

"It's fine! Besides, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it there while it lasted." I shrugged and gave Kisame a small smile to reassure him it was completely fine about the fact that I was kidnapped.

He placed his blue- almost grey skinned hand on my shoulder and grinned lightly, "Good, good. It's all good." He sighed in relief and whistled.

I nodded and we headed off in the direction to his room. I had agreed to chill with him and talk about….whatever came to mind as he polished Samehada.

The rest of the Akatsuki greeted me after my nap; minus Deidara and Itachi, Deidara was 'supposedly' taking a 'nap', and Itachi…is well, Itachi. A selected few was concerned about my well-being and the others….. eh, not so much. Though, what could I say? I hadn't bonded with many of them before I was kidnapped.

He opened the door and let me pass first I did a small twirl and took a seat on his not-so-fluffy mattress, and awkwardly met face to face with Itachi.

I blinked and cleared my throat, "Hey, Itachi…..hehe." I nervously laughed. Kisame took a seat on the stone floor and leaned his back against one of the walls and held in laughter.

I pouted at Kisame then looked back at Itachi. He simply stood and left the room. I remained calm on the outside, though on the inside, I killed myself three times. I sighed and frowned, eh, oh well.

Kisame chuckled, "You know him, and he's always like that."

I nodded, "I suppose you're right."

We talked endlessly with idle chit chat and such. About strawberries, favourite book, family; it never ended.

Rey was glad to be home.

TBC

**ME: GAHHH! I've lost all interest in Akatsuki. D; and im not proud of it! Im beginning to wondr if I can actually finish this now….. ); but ill try rlly hard for you guys that read this! Sorry for the long update and such a short chapter. It was rlly hard for me to actually write this!  
**

**HOPEFULLY, til next time folks!**


	21. authorsnote

**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a while, but I was reading over the story and I cringed at how horrible I wrote this. So, I am still keeping the story and I'm keeping the same plot and everything, but I'm just going to rewrite it properly and in third person. Don't stress, I'm not changing anything and such. Thanks so much for sticking with me and the rewritten chapters will be on in a bit! (:**


End file.
